Ángeles Rebeldes
by Mirumy Echizen
Summary: Capítulo 5 arriba. Apariciones, revelaciones y suicidas en potencia ¿Que más podría pasar?
1. Introducción

Hi!! i aki vengo con OTRA historia más xD. Si se... me dió por escribir, pero no se.. me encanta.. Y naa psss... esta la introducción de mi fic. así que no juzguen hasta que lean el primer capítulo.. i eso pss. Espero que les guste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ángeles Rebeldes**

_"Introducción"_

_Por: Miru Echizen_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una fría noche, como pocas se habían visto en japón. Un chico de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes, ojos felinos y piel morena duerme plácidamente, sus padres lo observan desde la puerta que da al corrredor y ambos sonrién satisfechos por el buen trabajo que habían hecho con su hijo. Luego se miran con tristeza, era el momento de afrontar el mayor dilema de sus vidas, enfrentar a su hija y decirle toda la verdad.

Una muchacha de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos felinos, se encuentra sentada en un sillón en el living, mientras juega con sus piernas y mira un punto inexacto en el horizonte.

Sus padres la miran con tristeza, ya no podían seguir ocultándolo, ella tenía 13 años, tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano. Y sabían que con el carácter que esta tenía, era mejor que fuese temprano. Suspiraron resignados e ingresaron al salón.

La chica al escucharlos entrar les sonrió con dulzura mientras los seguía con la mirada en la acción de ambos de sentarse en el sillón al frente de ella.

El chico que sus padres creían que dormía, abre sus ojos, y baja las escaleras en silencio. Sabe que algo importante va a suceder esa noche, lo presiente, su piel le quema por el temor, por que comprende que no es nada bueno. Se sienta tras la puerta que da al salón. He intenta escuchar lo que sucede tras esta.

- Hija.. esto es difícil para nosotros.. y sabemos que para ti lo será aun más.. pero es momento de que lo sepas..-Empezó Rinko, mientras la chica denotaba en los ojos de su madre, la tristeza que esta sentía. Y le preocupó aun más, ver que esa misma tristeza, y quizás aun más grande, posada en los ojos de su padre, quién nunca parecia preocuparse por nada. Realmente sintió temor.

- Sea lo que sea... Cuando lo digan, veré como lo interpreto..-Respondió la chica, con armonía y serenidad. Padre y Madre se miraron con más tristeza aún.

El chico que escuchaba tras las puertas, se tensó. Supo que era el momento de entender la realidad, la verdad que sus padres ocultaban con tanto celo y temor. Se pegó aun más a la puerta mientras su gato se acurrucaba en su pierna y el chico lo obligaba a callarse.

- Bueno.. lo que sucede es...- Lo que pasó a continuación fué inexplicable, cada palabra pronunciada por sus padres, era procesada por la muchacha como un cuchillo que atravesaba su pecho con fiereza y brutalidad, sin tener compasión con ella. Su mirada se perdió en una expresión de extrema tristeza y confusión. Su cuerpo dejó de responder ante sus emociones, pues eran demasiado fuertes y grandes como para caber en un solo ser humano. Un nudo de formó en su garganta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer con desconsuelo por las mejillas de su madre, mientras que su padre evitaba observarla a los ojos. Ella, no podía llorar, tal era el impacto de aquella noticia que no supo como reaccionar. Nada podía expresar todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. Cuando ambos adultos terminaron de hablar, la chica guardó silencio, mientras juntaba sus piernas, apretaba sus puños contra sus rodillas y las miraba, mientras sus largos cabellos cubrían su mirada.

El chico desde afuera, por todos los medios intentó escuchar lo que sus padres le habían dicho a su hermana, pero no pudo, un enrredo de palabras, oraciones y sentimientos se escuchaba tras la puerta, y a veces las voces se iban alejando de tal manera que se le era imposible escuchar, suspiró resignado, y cuando se iba a dirigir a su habitación, un golpe seco de objetos caerse, lo sobresaltó. El chico se asustó, pero no fué necesario volver a pegarse a la puerta, pues los gritos de su hermana se escuchaban con mucha claridad desde el salón, pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que estos estaban cargados de dolor y amargura.

La muchacha después de aquella calma con la que había escuchado todo, por fin reaccionó, y en un movimiento imprevisto, tiró todos los objetos de la mesa de centro, al suelo, como esperando deshacerce así de todo su dolor, y sus gritos se escucharon con esa amargura, dolor, rabia y frustración que sentía en aquel momento.

- ¿¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?? RECIÉN AHORA ME LO VIENEN A DECIR, Y ESPERAN QUE NO ME ENOJE, QUE NO ME FRUSTRE, QUE NO ME SIENTA MAL.. ¿¿¿QUE MIERDA CREEN QUE SOY??? -Gritó la chica, llena de dolor, expresando todo lo que sentía en aquel momento - ¿¿¿POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJIERON??? POR QUE NUNCA PENSARON ALGUNA VEZ QUE HUBIESE PREFERIDO QUE ME LO DIJIESEN ANTES, ASÍ ME HUBIESE AHORRADO MUCHO DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO CADA VEZ QUE TE VEÍA A TI, NANJIROH Y VEÍA ESA MIRADA DE DESPRECIO Y ANTI-CARIÑO -Continuó, y para ambos padres y el chico, no pasó desapercibido el Nanjiiroh en vez de "padre". Rinko empezó a llorar ahora peor que antes, sus lágrimas caían unas tras otras. La chica sabía que ellos lo habían querido hacer con buena intención, pero esto iba mucho más allá de lo que ellos pensaron alguna vez.

Le destruyeron todo la vida que llevaba hasta ahora y la transformaron en un engaño y en una mentira que ella nunca planificó. Ya no sabía quién era. Le Habían robado su propia identidad. Estaba completamente perdida. Salió corriendo del salón, pasando a llevar a al chico, pero esta ni siquiera se percató, y continuó corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en esta. El chico se quedó observando el camino por el cual su hermana había desaparecido, con preocupación, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, pero al escuchar el golpe de cosas caerse, supo que era mejor mantener distancia, y esperar a mañana para hablar con ella. Se dirigió con frustración a su habitación, se acostó y contuvo sus preocupaciones para poder dormir y después de algunos minutos, eso fue lo que sucedió.

Mientras en la habitación de la chica, esta había tirado todo, de todos lados, rompió cuadernos y fotos, tiró objetos importantes, y un montón de cosas más, hasta que del agotamiento cayó al suelo con desesperación, por no poder llorar, no poder gritar. Se acurrucó contra su cama. Ya había tomado una decisión, y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión, sabía que provocaría mucho daño, pero era lo mejor. ya no le quedaba nada que hacer en aquel lugar, solo la imagen del muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos felinos se quedó en su mente junto con la de otro chico en el cual no quería pensar.

-Perdóname Ryoma...-Susurró la chica en la obscuridad de la noche y de su habitación, mientras el dolor se quedó con ella hasta la madrugada, y en silencio pedir perdón al segundo chico que apareció en su mente pero el cual, no quizo nombrar.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

A la mañana siguiente la brisa helada que ingresó por las rendijas de la ventana, envolvió el cuerpo de Ryoma, así despertándolo con un desagradable escalofrío. Cuando abrió sus ojos dejó ver esa mirada felina, para luego mirar sorprendido a su entorno, luego observar con el ceño fruncido el reloj digital que tenía en su velador, este marcaba:

**9 : 43 AM**

Ryoma luego se levantó, teniendo de por si un muy mal presentimiento, sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo sabía, lo sentía. Un temor lo invadía, y los escalofrios no cesaban. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, sintiendo como si este fuese muy angosto he infinito. Nunca en su vida se le había hecho tan largo recorrerlo. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, ni se limito a tocar, solo entró, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con inmensidad, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, como si por primera vez notara el frío que hacia aquel día.

La habitación de su hermana estaba completamente deshecha, las sábanas de su cama cubrían el suelo a conjunto de todos los objetos que esta tenía en su velador, escritorio, muebles, etc. Muchos objetos estaban rotos. Toda la ropa de su armario junto con cajones también yacía en el suelo, con la sola ausencia de algunas pocas prendas, que eran las favoritas de la chica y las necesarias.

A Ryoma se le encogió el corazón ante lo que veían sus ojos, y un nudo en la garganta se le atravezó al ver lo que su hermana siempre había dicho que era lo más valioso en su vida ahí, en el suelo como si nada. Era la foto familiar que tenía, en la cual ella había rasgado su imagen en la foto, y el cristal que lo cubría estaba roto. Con algunas manchas de sangre en algunos. Ryoma supo que ella lo había golpeado y había quebrado con sus propias manos aquel cristal.

De repente Ryoma no aguantó más. No, ella no podía haber huido, no podía. Ella le había jurado que siempre estaría con el, que nunca la abandonaria. Que estarían juntos por siempre. Que lo apoyaría en todo momento. Que sería su mayor confidente, siempre. Que era lo que había sucedido para que pasara esto. Cual era esa verdad que la había obligado a huir. Primero Ryoga, ahora ella. ¿Que pasaba con su familia?. ¿Por que siempre terminaba quedándose solo?. ¿Que había hecho mal?

Salió corriendo de la casa, sin importarle que estuviera en pijama, y que toda la gente lo observara como si estuviese loco.

En su corazón se albergaba con desesperación aún que fuera un poco de esperanza de poder hallar a su hermana y detenerla. Y de hablar con ella. De preguntarle que había pasado. De repente comenzó a llover. La gente se hizo de paraguas y parcas. A Ryoma no le importaba mojarse, seguía corriendo como poseido por el diablo. Buscaba por todos lados la melena negra de su hermana. Pero no la hallaba. No estaba en ningun lado.

Pero no se rindió, corrió durante toda la mañana, buscando a su hermana con desesperación, hasta que cayó al suelo abatido. Sus piernas no daban para más, y no se pudieron a su cuerpo ni un minuto más. Ryoma de repente comprendió que ya no podía hacer nada, ella se había ido, lo había abandonado, lo había dejado solo para siempre. Y ahora que sería de el, sin su querida hermana, la cual siempre lo había protegido de todo y lo había acompañado y apoyado en todo momento. Con el mayor dolor del mundo, lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas. Una tras otra sin descanso. Mientras suaves gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios. Y con frustración golpeaba el suelo. Cualquiera que viera esa escena realmente desearía llorar, pues de solo verlo, uno podía sentir la desesperación, el dolor, la frustración que sentía en aquel momento el chico. Y deseabas poder hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero sabias que no había cura para una herida así. Ryoma lloró hasta que la lluvia cesó. Luego se levantó, completamente mojado, y comenzó a caminar a su casa simplemente ido del mundo. Su mirada estaba perdida, se veía triste con sus ojos fuera de órbita. Cuando llegó a su casa, pudo oir los llantos de su madre, las palabras de consuelo de Nanako, y pudo observar a su padre lleno de una tristeza infinita sentado bajo la campana del templo.

Ryoma solo siguió de largo, tomó su raqueta y comenzó a jugar tennis, jugar sin detenerse hasta no dar más, hasta caer al suelo de cansancio, pensando que quizás así, parte de la pena se iría. Pero no se iba.. esta aumentaba, pues mientras jugaba, más recordaba a su hermana, a la persona más especial en su vida y que consideraba ireemplazable. Y el, en el fondo sabía que esa tristeza y ese vacío nunca desaparecería, y siempre lo atormentaria cada día de su vida. y con estos pensamientos, transcurrió toda la semana siguiente en cama, pues la fiebre que le había dado no se la quitaba nadie y el dolor que sentía por dentro había hecho que sus defensas disminuyeran en grandes cantidades.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dos semanas despues, recién fué capaz de volver a su vida normal, volver a la escuela, a los entrenamientos. Y ver a la cara al resto del mundo, más sin embargo ahora con un nuevo sabor de la vida, con un sabor amargo de tristeza y melancolía. Todo el mundo lo veía igual, y lo seguía idolatrando, estaba rodeado de personas, pero aún así se sentía solo, todos lo miraban a los ojos, pero nadie notaba lo mal que realmente estaba, que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Por primera vez en su vida deseo sentir a alguien que le abrazara y que le dijiera que todo estaría bien, realmente así lo quería.

Su mirada seguía perdida, algo había desaparecido de sus ojos, un brillo se había desvanecido en el mismo momento en que se resigno ante la idea de que su hermana alguna vez pudiera volver. Nadie había notado esto, Ryoma caminó y se dirigió a la azotea, necesitaba dormir, para olvidarlo todo aun que solo fuera por unas horas.

Pasó bastante rato, segundos, minutos, horas. Y los ojos de Ryoma seguían cerrados, como si nunca quisieran despertar de ese sueño. En aquel momento una chica subió a la azotea, encontrándose con Ryoma.

La muchacha se le acercó, se arrodilló a su lado y lo observó durante largo rato, de pronto, como si Ryoma se hubiese percatado de su presencia, abrió sus ojos. y la observó con esa mirada perdida que traía desde hacia dos semanas, esa mirada triste que nadie notaba, más sin embargo la chica si la notó, si sintió a travez de los ojos de Ryoma, ese dolor que profesaban.

- ¿Que haces aquí Ryusaki? -Preguntó Ryoma indiferente.

- Bueno, la verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que vine aquí a descansar..-Sonrió Sakuno. Ryoma la observó ceñudo.

- Ok..-Respondió el chico, mientras observaba hacia otro lado, por algún motivo la cálida mirada de Sakuno, le incomodaba.

- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Sakuno algo preocupada. Ryoma ante esta pregunta se sorprendió. Nadie desde que el había vuelto a su vida normal, le había preguntado eso.

- Si -Dijo este cortante. Sakuno obligó a Ryoma a que la mirara a los ojos. Ryoma al sentir la mirada tan penetrante de Sakuno sobre sus propios ojos, y ver que esta si notaba que el estaba mal, que se sentía solo, no supo que hacer.

- Llorar no te va a hacer menos hombre Ryoma.. Te ayudará a amortiguar todo ese dolor que llevas por dentro y que te está matando. No te pido que me cuentes que pasó. No es necesario. Lo único necesario para salir adelante es saber que tienes a una persona que te quiere y te valora y que estará a tu lado siempre. Y yo creo que tu si la tienes Ryoma. Aquí siempre estaré yo..-Sonrió Sakuno con ternura, con esa ternura que solo una verdadera madre te puede entregar.

Ryoma no aguantó más, y comenzó a llorar, se abrazó con fuerza a Sakuno, mientras las lágrimas caían unas tras otras sin detenerse, y a través de cada lágrima escapaban cada momento feliz que había vivido junto a su hermana. Y también comprendía que no estaba solo, que tenía a Sakuno, a esa chica que nunca había valorado y que siempre había estado con el en todo momento desde las sombras, pues no era de las que les gustaba figurar.

Sakuno ante el abrazo que le dió Ryoma, se sorprendió a la vez que se sonrojó, pero lo abrazó de vuelta, comprendiendo que pese a cada actitud del chico, este por dentro realmente era un niño, y también poseia un corazón sufriente. Un corazón que si sentía pena, que si sentía dolor, que si sentía frustración, que si quería a alguien lo suficiente como para llorar por ese alguien, y lo más importante, y lo cual había dudado siempre, pero que ahora tenía claro, Ryoma si sabía amar y querer a alguien con toda su alma.

Ryoma nunca supo cuanto rato lloró en los brazos de Sakuno, ni tampoco supo que pensamientos pasaban por la mente de la chica en ese momento, ni que reacción tuvo al abrazo que le dió. Pero lo que si supo, fué que había encontrado a una verdadera amiga, una verdadera compañera.

Desde aquel día Ryoma y Sakuno se hicieron amigos, los mejores amigos.

Cada uno aprendió del otro.

Sakuno le enseñó a Ryoma el valor y el control de los sentimientos.

Que significaba una sonrisa.

Que era ser feliz.

Que era enamorarse.

Que era soñar.

Que era luchar por tus sentimientos.

Y Ryoma escuchaba con complacencia a su profesora, quién con su extraña pero atractiva filosofía. Le explicaba que cada parte del mundo tenía su propia esencia, que cada ser del mundo tenía sentimientos. Que cada ser humano buscaba una forma distinta de ocultar sus sentimientos por distintas razones que los obligaban a ello.

Y Sakuno por el contrario, había encontrado a un gran profesor de los deportes y de inglés.

Las dos cosas en las cuales ella era MUY torpe.

Pero que fué mejorando en gran cantidad gracias a Ryoma.

En poco tiempo el inglés de Sakuno se hizo bastante más fluido, gracias quizás a que Ryoma siempre le hablaba en inglés.

Y su tennis mejoró realmente en masa. Y no tardó mucho en ingresar como titular al equipo de tennis femenil de la Seigaku

Y el amor de Sakuno por Ryoma seguía creciendo, y haciendose cada vez más grande, y más maduro.

Con el tiempo Ryoma le contó sobre su hermana.

Y Sakuno le sorprendió oir que Ryoma tuviese a una hermana a la cual valorase y quisiese tanto.

Pero siempre guardó muy bien ese secreto, sabiendo que era algo valioso para Ryoma.

El tiempo pasó, y de tanto tiempo pasar con Sakuno, un sentieminto empezó a crecer dentro de su corazón.

Una emoción distinta a cualquiera que hubiese sentido alguna vez.

Y poco a poco fué entendiendo que se había enamorado de Sakuno.

Lo cual le hizo feliz saber que podía existir un sentimiento tan hermoso.

Pero le atemorizó pensar en que quizás esta no sintiese lo mismo.

Pero con solo sentir que esta estaba a su lado, el estaba feliz.

Y así fué, hasta que algo pasó dos años después, un accidente, que cambiaría todo lo que habían logrado hasta ahora, que probocaría que Ryoma volviese a quedar completamente solo, sin saber que hacer ahora con sus nuevos sentimientos adquiridos gracias a la joven de las trenzas.

La muerte de un ser querido.

La frustración de saber que ya nada valía la pena en el mundo.

El desamor de una familia.

Y la única salida.

Encontrarse a si misma.

Y volver a recuprar el sentido de la vida.

Un internado de pocos recursos.

Unas palabras de consuelo.

El agujero negro del mundo.

La soledad que 7 chicas compartían.

Una chica de la cual había oido mucho, pero que no reconoció.

Y una verdad que se ocultaba en sus labios y en sus ojos que no sería revelada.

Y un sentimiento que se estaba deteriorando, al descubrirse a si misma en un mundo completamente distinto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bueno hasta aquí quedé por ahora.. esta es solo la introducción, lo vuelvo a repetir. Así que por eso es cortita, y no esta muy bien explicada. Desde el proximo capitulo empieza la verdadera drama de la historia.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo..

_**"Las lágrimas del Fenix"**_

-Ryoma ¿qué haces? –Exclamó Sakuno al sentir lo brazos de Ryoma envolviéndola.

-¿Q-Que le p-pasó a mi abuela? -Tartamudeó con temor Sakuno.

- ¿Algunos de ustedes es familiar de Sumire Ryusaki? –Preguntó el médico.

- ¿Como pueden estar tan felices con una tragedía así? -Estalló Sakuno, llorando con desconsuelo.

- ¿E...Echizen dijiste? -Tartamudeó Sakuno.

Sepan todo esto en nuestro próximo capítulo...


	2. Las Lágrimas Del Fenix

_**Hola.. y volví después de tanto tiempo jeje. Y bueno, no se que decir, espero que les guste este capítulo. Realmente a mi me gusto,, aun que es algo.. bueno.. mejor leanlo ustedes.. y por favor.. si nos mucho pedir, me podrían dejar r/rs. Por que realmente así me ayudan a animarme a seguir escribiendo ;)**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ángeles Rebeldes**

Capítulo 1:_ "Lás Lágrimas del Fenix"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dos años después del primer incidente...**_

Una agradable tarde de otoño, Sakuno y Ryoma practicaban como todas las tardes después de los entrenamientos.

-Realmente aprendes rápido..-Dijo Ryoma devolviendo una pelota con efecto lanzada por la joven de las ex trenzas, pues el año anterior esta había decidido cortárselas. Y según Ryoma, se veía preciosa con moño alto como aquel día.

-Bueno, tengo un excelente profesor...- Sonrió Sakuno con amabilidad, haciendo sonrojar a Ryoma.

-Si, bueno.. ¿Qué esperabas? –Respondió Ryoma con indiferencia, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con su gorra, ante esto Sakuno rió divertida.

-¿De que te ries? Haber...-Dijo Ryoma con molestía, acercándose a Sakuno, que no podía parar de reír. Por lo visto le habìa dado ataque de risa. Ante esto Ryoma frunció el ceño y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Ryoma ¿qué haces? –Exclamó Sakuno al sentir lo brazos de Ryoma envolviéndola.

-Vamos a ver si te gusta tanto reír –Dijo Ryoma empezando a hacerle cosquillas a Sakuno, quién instantáneamente estalló en carcajadas.-

-No Ryoma.. Jajaja.. Detente Jajaja.. No Jajaja Es Jajaja Justo..-Pudo decir apenas Sakuno empezando a pasar a color azul.

-No.. Tu ahora asume las consecuencias de tus actos Sakuno Ryusaki –Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa malévola, mientras Sakuno empezaba a caer al suelo de la risa y las manos de Ryoma se subían "sin querer".-

-Jajaja.. ¡¡¡OLLE!! ¡¡¡RYOMA!!! ¡¡¡ERES UN CORRE MANO!!! Y te veias tan niño bueno –Empezó a gritar Sakuno, pues cuando ella cayó, las manos de Ryoma se subieron más allá de lo que debían. Ante esto Ryoma estalló en color fucsia, mientras soltaba en ese mismo instante a Sakuno. La chica frente a la actitud de Ryoma, sonrió con diversión pero cuando estuvo a punto de acercársele y decirle algo. Alguien llegó corriendo.

-¡¡Sakuno-chan!! ¡¡Es urgente!! –Empezó a gritar Momoshiro con desesperación apenas ver a Sakuno.

-¿Qué pasa Momo-chan? –Preguntó Sakuno con preocupación al ver a Momoshiro tan desesperado.

-Ryusaki-sensei, eso es lo que pasa..-Chilló el chico. Tanto Sakuno como Ryoma se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Q-Que le p-pasó a mi abuela? -Tartamudeó con temor Sakuno. Pero la chica no estaba preparada para oír lo que Momoshiro le contó a continuación de su pregunta. En realidad, nadie podía estar preparado para una noticia como tal.

Apenas Momoshiro terminó de hablar, Sakuno salió corriendo. Corrió al único lugar en el cual sabía que encontraría la calma en su corazón. Ryoma corrió tras ella, sin llamarla, sin decirle nada, solo la siguió, sabiendo que cuando ella llegara al lugar al cual se proponía llegar, esta necesitaría de el.

Sakuno corrió por cada calle, sin importarle nada, ya. nada importaba, solo llegar. Cuando por fin logró divisar la clínica, y sin disminuir la velocidad ingresó a esta, seguida de cerca por Ryoma, quién no la perdió de vista en ningún momento.

-Señorita, disculpe ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra la señora Sumire Ryusaki? Me dijieron que ingresó de urgencias hace un rato –Pidió Sakuno con un nudo en la garganta a la recepcionista.

-Si, por supuesto.. Sumire Ryusaki, se encuentra en este momento en pabellón, esta en plena operación.. –Explicó la recepcionista, mirando con tristeza a Sakuno, como si supiese exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha.

-¿Qué? No puede ser.. No puede estar tan mal.. –Empezó a decir Sakuno, mientras en ese momento Ryoma la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tranquila Sakuno-chan.. –Le susurró a Sakuno en el oído, para luego pasar su vista a la recepcionista..- Y nos podría decir ¿Dónde esta pabellón? –Preguntó Ryoma formalmente, pero sin soltar a Sakuno.

-Claro, como no.. Siga derecho, suba por el ascensor o tome las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, de ahí a mano derecha.. –Indicó la mujer.

Ryoma agradeció la información, tomó a Sakuno de la mano y ambos empezaron a recorrer el camino indicado por la mujer. Para Sakuno todo se encontraba en blanco y negro como una película antigua. Por cada pasillo que pasaban, era una espina que se incrustaba en su pecho. Mientras más caminaban, más se veía todo en cámara lenta.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pasillo indicado por la recepcionista, se encontraron con todos los chicos pertenecientes al club de tenis, a excepción de Momoshiro que por lo visto se había retrasado.

Syuichiroh caminaba de un lado al otro, con un rostro que denotaba lo preocupado que estaba.

Eiji con mirada triste y preocupada trataba de calmar a Syuichiroh aun que de una forma muy poco convincente.

Kawamura se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto con Kaoru, ambos en un pleno silencio triste y melancólico.

Syusuke tenía sus ojos abiertos, su mirada azulina estaba opacada, y se encontraba mirando la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos como si fuese la cosa más interesante de este mundo.

Tezuka mientras tanto, de espalda apoyado contra la pared, observaba sus pies, el chico estaba bastante pálido, por lo visto había tenido que ir al baño a vomitar. A los recién llegados no les sorprendió mucho, pues todos sabían cuanto Tezuka odiaba los hospitales.

Ryoma y Sakuno saludaron a los chicos, todos se veían igual de tristes, y luego ambos se situaron junto a Tezuka abrazados fuertemente, dispuestos a enfrentar juntos cualquiera que fuese la decisión que el destino les tendría preparada.

Pasaron segundos, minutos... horas... Y salió un doctor, no pudieron ver muy bien como era pues estaba con aquellas vestimentas que usan para operar y que los cubría casi por completo. Pero Sakuno comenzó a sospechar que era más para ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos ocultos tras sus ojos que no querían mostrar cuando tenían que dar noticias a los familiares de los pacientes.

- ¿Algunos de ustedes es familiar de Sumire Ryusaki? –Preguntó el médico. Ante esa pregunta Sakuno elevó su mano asustada. El médico la observó con unos ojos como dos témpanos de hielo, casi tan fríos como los de Tezuka.

- Bueno, las operaciones al corazón de por si suelen ser muy complicadas, pero la mayoría de las veces estas suelen salir bien, más sin embargo la deficiencia que la mujer sufría, iba más allá de lo que nos esperabamos.. Lo siento señorita.. no pudimos hacer nada...-Dijo el médico, dandole sus condolencias a Sakuno y alejándose de la escena.

En aquel momento Sakuno sintió como si el mundo se le cayera encima, y tal fué el impacto que llegó a perder el equilibrio, si no fuera por Ryoma, quizás estaría botada en el suelo. Y la muchacha no paraba de preguntarse que había hecho mal, que había hecho que mereciera tal castigo, que error había cometido.. Pero no encontraba respuesta alguna, y eso le frustraba aún más, mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Por lo que pudieron notar Ryoma y Sakuno, Tezuka volvió a desaparecer..

- "Probablemente de nuevo fué al baño" -Pensaron ambos chicos ante los ya de por sí conocidos males estomacales de Tezuka cuando estaba en un hospital.

Syusuke golpeaba la pared con frustración. Kaoru y Syuichiroh lloraban en silencio junto con kawamura.

Eiji se mantenía quieto en un rincón, mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo y exasperación.

Sadaharu se mantenía quieto, de brazos cruzados, intentando no mirar a nadie en especial.

Ryoma, Ryoma solo abrazaba con fuerza a Sakuno y dejaba su hombro como aquel lugar en donde Sakuno pudiese llorar tranquila y calmadamente.

Esa tarde fué la tarde más triste de todas sus vidas, menos para Ryoma, pues para el era la segunda tarde más triste. Después ya en la noche, cuando cada uno se hubiese tomado de por sí 5 cafés al porcentaje, se decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era volver a sus casas y descansar.

Y Sakuno pensando en que podría descansar con calma y tranquilidad en su casa, erró. Pues exactamente aquel día sus padres habían vuelto de su viaje de negocios. Apenas ella llegó y les contó sobre la muerte de su abuela, ninguno de los dos se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

- Bueno, ya era hora ¿no? Estorbaba mucho la vieja...-Comentó su padre despectivamente.

- Si.. Ya me parecía raro..-Sonrió su madre con malicia.

Ante esto Sakuno los miró con repugnancia, un familiar de ellos se había muerto, y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle... Todo lo contrario, estaban felices de haber sacado a su abuela del camino.

- ¿Como pueden estar tan felices con una tragedía así? -Estalló Sakuno, llorando con desconsuelo.

- Sakuno.. ¿que forma de hablarnos es esa? -Dijo su padre mirándola ofendido

- La forma en la que personas tan repugnantes como ustedes merecen que les hablen..-Agregó Sakuno con asco. Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, una gran bofetada le llegó en su mejilla, casi desencajándole la cabeza del cuerpo. Cuando giró la vista, se encontró con la mirada despectiva de su madre quién mantenía la mano en alto. Mientras su padre ni siquiera se dignaba a observarla. Su mejilla le ardía con furia.

- Somos tus padres Sakuno, y no permitiremos que nos faltes el respeto de esa forma..-Gritó su madre con rabia. Sakuno después de estas palabras corrió a su habitación y se encerró en esta. Lloró, lloró como nunca se había permitido llorar, y eso era mucho. Quería encontrar un nuevo sentido a su vida. Un nuevo deseo de existir.

Sakuno, cuando supo que nadie la iba a molestar, abrió la ventana y se bajó por un árbol que tenía cerca, así se escapó, y comenzó a caminar con calma. Pensando, pensando en tantas cosas, derramando todas las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en sus ojos, intentando mirar más allá de su pasado.

Cuando sin fijarse, chocó contra una muchacha, esta era realmente bonita, tenía un corto cabello negro, una mirada rojiza penetrante y una muy buena altura, vestía una mini tableada a cuadrilles rojo con negro, a conjunto de una polera negra y unas convers del mismo color que la polera. junto a esta chica se encontraba otra de cabellos pelirrojos que semejaban al fuego, unos almendrados ojos verdes y una piel suavemente tostada se encontraba vestida con unos blue jeans, una polera beige y convers también beige.

- Perdón, no las ví, en serio..-Se disculpó Sakuno con leves y continuas inclinaciones. Ambas muchachas se miraron sorprendidas.

- No te preocupes.. Todo esta bien..-Respondió la chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

- Si.. no tienes por que disculparte tanto..-Agregó la pelirroja con amabilidad, dejando sorprendida a Sakuno. -Soy Naomi Kamio..mucho gusto..- Se presentó la chica.

- Y yo Kumiko Shinji, capitana del equipo de tennis femenil del internado Kasuhitsu -Se presentó la chica de cabellos negros.

-Ay Kumiko.. tu y tu arrogancia..-Suspiró Naomi, ante esto Kumiko la miró ofendida, pero no le dijo nada (N/A: Onda al más puro estilo de Tezuka-buchou xD )

- Soy Sakuno Ryusaki.. un placer... pero.. ¿me dijieron del Internado Kasuhitsu? -Preguntó con interes Sakuno, por algun motivo algo le atraía de ese nombre.

.- Si, bueno es el internado al cual pertenecemos.. No es la gran cosa, pero realmente lo valoramos demasiado, a hecho más por nosotras de lo que podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.. -Dijo Naomi con alegría, ante esto Sakuno supo que ese era su destino y sonrió, era la única opción que le quedaba, y realmente le agradaba.

- Y.. ¿Me pueden llevar a conocerlo? -Preguntó Sakuno amablamente, las otra dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas, pero luego sonrieron.

- Por supuesto..-Exclamó Naomi, abrazando fuertemente a Sakuno (N/A: Estilo Eiji xD )

- Gracias...-Agradeció Sakuno, mientras las tres chicas empezaban a caminar en dirección al Internado Kasuhitsu.

Minetras la camianata transcurría, Kumiko y Naomi le comantaban a Sakuno más cosas sobre el Internado, sobre las personas que lo conformaban y otras cosas de por sí.

Sakuno escuchaba pensativamente a las chicas, y mientras más le hablaban, a ella más le seguía interesando entrar en aquel instituto.

Cuando por fin pudieron divisar una gran estructura que abarcaba toda una calle, en la entrada principal tenía un cartel estampado:

**Kasuhitsu Gakuen, **

_Internado Mixto_

Las tres chicas ingresaron, Sakuno se fijó en que las estructuras de la escuela eran realmente grandes pero también estaban algunas en bastante mal estado, por lo visto era una escuela de no muchos recursos, más sin embargo cuando miraba a los ojos de los estudiantes que por ahí caminaban, no encontraba esa falsedad que veía en los ojos de los chicos de otras escuelas, cada uno de ellos era transparente al mundo.

Y ese panorama, hizo sentir muy bien a Sakuno, las dos chicas la guiaron hasta las canchas de tennis, que al igual que todas las otras instalaciones, no estaban en un MUY buen estado, pero por lo visto los chicos hacían un muy buen trabajo manteniéndolas.

Las dos muchachas de repente se detuvieron ante un grupo de chicas que conversaban animadamente en el parque bajo la sombra de los árboles, todas usaban un uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada azul con negro y una blusa, a conjunto de un blazer azul.

-¡¡Chicas!! –Llamó Kumiko con severidad. "_Realmente tiene un aire a Tezuka, y me pregunto por que" _se dijo para sí misma Sakuno, pero no comentó nada.

-Si capitana –Respondieron al unísono las chicas, mientras se acercaban en orden. _"¿capitana? Me pregunto ¿capitana de que será?"_ Siguió pensando Sakuno.

-Estas chicas son todas las que conforman el equipo de tennis femenil de Kasuhitsu –Explicó Naomi con una sonrisa.

-Preséntense.. para que las hubique –Ordenó Kumiko. _"Ok, ahora entiendo por que me recuerda tanto a Tezuka-buchou" _Pensó con diversión Sakuno.

-Yukime Kirihara, pero si quieres dime Yuki-chan –Se presentó una muchacha de cabellos largos y ondulados negros, piel tostada y unos hermosos ojos verdes, en su cabeza llevaba un jockey con una "Y" grabada.

-Deidara Fuji , dime Dey –Saludó una chica de cabellos castaños hasta media espalda, y unos impresionantes ojos azul eléctrico.

-Natsumi Nimia –Se presentó una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos azules, y en general rasgos felinos.

-Mucho gusto, Sakuno Ryusaki para servirles –Saludó con amabilidad Sakuno. Pero había una chica que no se había siquiera levantado para tener la más mínima intención de presentarse.

-¡¡Mirumy!! –Regañó Naomi lanzádonse encima de la chica, esta al darse cuenta de que no tenía salida, suspiró resignada y se levantó.

-No me llames Mirumy.. sabes que no es mi nombre... -Dijo la chica con molestía.

-Muy bien, lo siento Mía... -Se disculpó Naomi.

-Muy bien.. así esta mejor... Echizen a tu disposición, pero si necesitas una forma de llamarme.. Dime Mía –Se presentó la muchacha, la cual era de unos largos cabellos negros, piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos felinos y algo baja para su edad. Sakuno no pudo evitar reaccionar frente al apellido Echizen.

-¿E...Echizen dijiste? -Tartamudeó Sakuno.

-Si.. ¿Por qué? –Dijo la chica en forma algo grosera.

-¿P..por c..casualidad conoces a un Ryoma Echizen? –Ante esta pregunta la otra muchacha la observó sorprendida.

-Si, por supuesto. Ryoma-kun es mi hermano –Respondió la chica dejando de lado ya de por sí aquella actitud grosera que había adoptado antes,

-"_Su hermana, su hermana, su hermana, su hermana_.." –Se repetía una y otra vez esa frase en su mente, recordando todo lo que Ryoma le había dicho sobre aquella chica, y por primera vez se fijó en los ojos de Mirumy, y sintió miedo al ver unos ojos tan fríos, tan.. vacíos.

-Respóndeme.. ¿Por que sabes quién es Ryoma? -Preguntó Mía con curiosidad.

-Bueno.. Es una larga historia, pero si tienes la paciencia suficiente, te la podría contar -Dijo astutamente Sakuno, pues así quizás se podría enterar de otras cosas, al tiempo que Mía la observaba con un gesto divertido...

Ese sería el comienzo de Sakuno, su renacer en un lugar que jamás imaginó que existiera, un lugar maravilloso. Donde conoció a personas que habían vivido el verdadero dolor y el real sufrimiento. Cada una de ellas, viviendo su angustía, su cruz, como decía Mía, de una manera distinta y expresándola jugando tennis.

Sakuno no se podía quitar de la mente una compración que había hecho Kumiko. Que todos los chicos que se encontraban en aquel lugar eran como un fenix, que cuando se equivocaban, caían y se quemaban así mismos como un fenix, pero cuando se levantaban lo hacian con más fuerza y plenitud que antes, como cuando un fenix renace de las cenizas. Y lo más bello, fué cuando Kumiko le habló sobre las lágrimas de un fenix, por que cuando lloraba por ella, se hería así misma, pero cuando lloraba por los demás, curaba de alguna manera las heridas del resto, por que compartían su dolor.

Sakuno jamás pensó que se podría sentir tan bien en un lugar tan sencillo, tan pobre. Y así, poco a poco, el sentimiento que sentía por Ryoma, se ve deteriorando hasta convertirse en una simple espina en su rosal. Pero pese a todo, seguía siendo una espina, y se esa espina podía nacer otra rosa, y eso es lo que Sakuno no sabía...

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuara...**_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno.. y eso llevo hasta ahora jejeje. Nada que decir. Perdón por el retraso, pero me dió ataque de estres y depresión y no tuve tiempo. **_

Capítulo 2:_** "Verte de nuevo"**_

_- Hemos sido invitados a un nuevo torneo en el norte de japón -Informó Tezuka._

_- El capitán, el subcapitán y un acompañante perteneciente al mismo equipo deben ir al lugar para que se les de toda la información debida, y así decidir si participan o no -Leyó Kumiko._

_- Sakuno... -Susurró casi inaudiblemente Ryoma, mientras Tezuka y Syuichiroh lo observaban intrigados._

_- Yo te conosco -Reconoció, mientras la chica lo miraba dudosa._

_- Lo siento Ryoma... Pero eso no te lo puedo decir -Respondió Sakuno dulcemente, mientras se despedía con un leve movimiento de mano._

_**Contestación de Reviews:**_

_**-ivekag-: **_Gracias por tu review, realmente soy muy feliz de que te haya gustado la introducción. Espero que te guste el primer capítulo n.nU. Y bueno, no se que decirte.. ah.. sí.. Me voy a leer tu fic, se ve muy interesante, te lo aviso, por qu con este pese gaycito que tengo ¬¬# vamos a ver si me deja poder dejate un R/R xD Nos estamos leyendo ;)

_**Imperia Rochely: **_Hola, muchas gracia spor tu r/r jeje. Espero no haberme tardado mucho ñ.ñ es que el colegio me tenía re.ocupada y con suerte lograba tener tiempo para escribir. Espero que te guste es te caí jeje. Nos leemos. Bye

_**ayame: **_Jajaja. Que weno que te haya gustado mi introducción. Haber.. dime que crees que le dijieron a la hermana de Ryoma, quiero saber jeje. Aun que la verdad se va a saber bastante adelante (miru se tapa la boca, luego de caxar que ta dando información confidencial xD). Caxai que pa saber, me bajé la canción Last Song de Gackt y me puse casi a llorar y me hice fanática de Gackt OMG!! O.O. Jejeje.. espero que no haya tardado tanto en actualizar n.nU. Nos estamos leyendo ;)

_**yuky-san02: **_OMG!! ninia.. me subes MUCHOOOO la autoestima que la tengo bien baja xD. Realmente gracia spor tu r/r. Espero que te guste este capi. Y bueno. Nos estamos leyendo pues .

_**PuccaLv: **_Jajaja.. bueno, le acertaste, se murió la abuela de Saku. Gracias por leer todos mis fics frustrados xD. Y bueno, espero seguir teniendote como lectora, y que el primer capi no te haya desilucionado. Nos leemos.

_**Yasna: **_Holaps. Gracias por lo de la introducción jeje. Bueno, pa saber lo que le dijieron a la hermana de Ryoma, vas a tener que esperar un poco más jeje. Y bueno, espero que seguir teniendote como lectora. Nos estamos leyendo psss ;)

_**Kumi-Muni: **_Holaps.. ¬¬# parece que mi PC gay no quería que te devolviera el r/r por que justo empezó a hacer puras weas raras xD. Pero lo vencí. Ganó la heterosexualidad a la Homosexualidad WUJUUU OwO. OMG!! lo que produce el autismo y la soledad ñ.ñ. Gracias por leerte mi fic.. y aki estas tupes jejeje. Bueno, nos vemos suertuda ;).

_**Bueno.. eso sería hasta ahora.. bss.. cuidense.. portense mal.. y nos estamos leyendo.. no se les olvide dejarle R/R esta escritora frustrada... se aceptan criticas constructivas, consejos, ideas, participaciones, felicitaciones.. lo que se les ocurra xD**_


	3. Verte De Nuevo

_**Holaps.. bueno, se que tardé en actualizar, pero es que si supieran... estoy llena de pruebas.. incluso ahora toi entremedio de puras semestrales, pero se acaban el 29 de junio, así que después de eso voi a tener mucho tiempo para escribir OwO. Jeje.. toi muy feliz por toda la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron.. soi tan feliz.. esperoseguir resiviendo así. Bueno.. mejor las dejo para que lean, y por favor.. no cuesta nada dejar un review aun que tan solo diga: te quedó weno.. ¿si? gracias ...**_

_- Más - Diego_

_- Mujer Azul -Difuntos Correa_

_- Un Sueño -Rakim & Ken-Y_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ángeles Rebeldes**

Capítulo 2:_ "Verte de nuevo"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Un año después del segundo incidente...**_

Los de la Seigaku entrenaban arduamente como lo hacian cada día. A veces costaba creer que pudiesen existir personas, que sintieran tanta pasión por por el tennis, como para vivir día y noche pensando en ello, o por lo menos esa era la impresión que daba. Pero la verdadera realidad, es que ellos, como seres humanos, necesitaban alguna bálbula de escape para su dolor y preocupaciones. Pues, no podían retener tanto mal en su propio interior.

En aquel momento, apareció Tezuka, quién veíase muy cansado, estaba pálido, y había bajado de peso. Después de la muerte de la profesra Sumire, el se había tenido que hacer cargo de todo el club de tennis y este trabajo lo tenía exahusto luego de un año..

- Todos, reúnanse -Llamó el capitán y entrenador de la Seigaku. Y así todos lo hicieron, se formaron en filas horizontales frente a Tezuka, partiendo desde los titulares, a los regulares y por último los principiantes.

En aquel momento, se fijaron en un sobre que llevaba el capitán en su mano izquierda. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Tezuka esperó a que guardaran silencio para comenzar a hablar.

- Hemos sido invitados a un nuevo torneo en el norte de Japón -Informó Tezuka. Mientras todos los demás chicos, especialmente los titulares, abrían los ojos brillosos de ambición y emoción.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las chicas del equipo de tennis que representaban a el internado Kasuhitsu Gakuen escuchan atentamente y muy emocionadas, cada palabra pronunciada por su capitana, que con su neutra voz (aquella que oculta los más profundos pensamientos de la personas), era capaz de penetrar en cada una de sus cabezas, como la voz de una madre que vela en silencio por la seguridad y protección de sus hijos(as).

- El capitán, el subcapitán y un acompañante, perteneciente al mismo equipo deben ir al lugar para que se les de toda la información debida, y así decidir si participan o no -Leyó Kumiko. Y así es como terminó de leerse la carta. Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, cuchicheando sin parar. A ese equipo, realmente les encantaba la competitividad y no lo podían evitar. Habían ganado varios trofeos en un corto lapsus de tiempo, y no había lugar en donde no se nombrara a los misteriosos "ángeles rebeldes" que no se dejaban ganar, siquiera intimidar.

- Bueno, la reunión según la carta, se realizará mañana a las 11:00 AM, en el centro deportivo Itsuki, que se encuentra en el norte de japón, así que Mia, tendrás que levantarte MUY temprano, para poder llegar a tiempo. Y con respecto a la tercera acompañante, se elijirá al azar. -Dijo Kumiko, y en aquel momento tomó un papel, escribió algo en el y luego lo dobló. Observó como Mirumy estaba sentada encima de una banca quedándose profundamente dormida, con su bolso de tennis como almohada. Kumiko suspiró con resignación.

- Bien, cada una elija un número del 1 al 10 -Indicó la capitana y así todas lo hicieron.

- 5 -Dijo Naomi tan entusiasta, pensando inocentemente que ella iba a tener la suerte de ir.

- 8 - Indicó la pequeña Yuki, mientras jugueteaba aburridamente con su jockey.

- 3 -Saltó Natsumi, con una sonrisa empalagosa de gato, que siempre la caracterizaba mucho.

- 1 -Eligió pensativamente Deydara, esperando ser la elegida.

- 9 -Escogió por último Sakuno, con una nota de melosa dulzura, que hace algún tiempo habíase incorporado en su ser. Kumiko, abrió el papelito que había doblado y lo mostró, en el leíase claramente un número 9 inscrito en el.

- Muy bien Sakuno, mañana tu vienes con nosotras, así que nos juntamo en el hall de entrada a las 9:00 am para poder alcanzar a tomar el tren. -Explicó Kumiko, y Sakuno asintió inmediatamente.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

El capitán de la Seigaku terminó de leer lo que decía la carta, y al contrario de la chicas, estos comenzaron inmediatamente a exijirle a Tezuka, el nombre del tercer acompañante para ir a la reunión al día siguiente.

- Será Echizen -Respondió Tezuka, con aquella seriedad tan típica en el. Necesitaba a alguien responsable y callado para no tener tanto trabajo, cada día sentíase más exahusto. Hubiese llevado a Syusuke, pero últimamente ese chico andaba con las hormonas muy alborotadas y apenas veía a una chica se acercaba a coquetearle inmediatamente, y no tenía intención de hacercelas de mamá.

Ante esta decisión, comenzaron a alegar instantaneamte, pero al ver la mirada de Tezuka, cargada con todo el cansancio, el estres y los dolores de cabeza, decidieron mejor respetar la opinión del buchou.

- ¿Tengo que? -Preguntó con aburrimiento el, ahora adolescente, Ryoma Echizen. Con el tiempo, aún que se había vuelto más extrovertido, más sociable y esas cosas, aún tenía sus preferencias por dormir hasta tarde. Y tener que levantarse a las 8 am de la mañana no era algo que le agradase.

- Si, si tienes -Respondió cortantemente el capitán mientras se retiraba.

- Realmente se ve muy cansado. Me pregunto como puede ser el capitán del equipo, el entrenador, el presidente del centro de alumnos y además tener calificaciones perfectas -Comentó Momoshiro, a quién solamente le parecia ya imposible, que alguien tuviese calificaciones perfectas.

- Bueno, pero estamos hablando de Tezuka -Respondió Syusuke, como si fuese obvio, y todos le encontraron la razón. Todo el mundo, cuando se trataba de Tezuka, hablaba como si fuese un semi-dios o algo parecido. pero el era humano, y como tal, también se cansaba, también se frustraba, estresaba y colapsaba, pero no lo demostraba. Sentía que en cada cosa que hacia tenía un compromiso, que no pensaba dejar de lado.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Era de noche, y una vez más Mirumy se encontraba sentada en el techo, sobre su habitación contemplando obsesivamente las estrellas. Aún que ella, no era de las que pedía deseos a las estrellas, le gustaba contemplarlas, sentirse parte de ellas. De alguna forma, parte de su pena se iba cuando imaginaba que estaba sobre una de ellas. Esos eran los momentos en donde la mente de Mirumy volaba, volaba bien lejos.

En ese minuto, una chica de largos cabellos castaños y piel suavemente tostada se acercó a su lado.

- ¿De nuevo en las estrellas Mía? -Preguntó Sakuno mirándola divertida.

- Veo que me descubriste -Rió Mirumy, con esa sonrisa que se obligaba a sí misma a mostrar cada día de su vida.

- Para serte honesta, lo sabía hace bastante tiempo, pero no sabía si molestarte -Respondió Sakuno, riéndose ella también, pero algo se albergaba en su corazón aquella noche, un presentimiento. Sentía como si algo en su pecho estuviese a punto de escapar. Sentía como si algo que había olvidado, volviese renacer en su interior, y eso le quitaba el sueño.

- Pero, me sorprende que estes despierta a estas horas de la noche, tu no eres de las que trasnocha -Inquirió Mirumy.

- Bueno, es que realmente no puedo dormir -Respondió Sakuno sinceramente, ante esto Mirumy la miró divertida. Pese a que ambas tenían la misma edad, parecía como si tuvieran diferentes. Sakuno aún seguía teniendo ese carácter de niña, y eso no era lo que estaba mal, estaba bien, la que estaba mal era Mirumy. y lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo.

- Aún quieres a mi hermano ¿verdad? -Preguntó inesperadamente Mirumy, mirando hacia el cielo. Sakuno la observó con sorpresa.

- ¿Por que me preguntas eso? -Reclamó suavemente Sakuno, pues Mirumy sabía muy bien, que ella ya no sentía nada por Ryoma, el se había transformado en una parte de su pasado, que aún que no había sido dolorosa, compartía la realidad de la muerte de su abuela que le perseguía cada día de su vida. Pero todo esto era según persepción de la chica morena.

- Por que cuando una sufre estando enamorada, en vez de olvidar el amor, este se vuelve más grande. Pues después del dolor, una aprende a valorar este sentimiento, y es lo único que nos da fuerza a seguir adelante cuando creemos que la hemos perdido -Explicó con una melancólica sonrisa la joven chica de ojos felinos. Sakuno quedóse anonadada frente a esta explicación, Mía hablaba con un conocimiento tan puro, tan humilde y a la vez rencoroso, como si por sí misma hubiese sentido aquella sensación igual a la que ella (Sakuno) sentía en ciertos momentos.

- ¿Tu estuviste enamorada alguna vez? -Dijo Sakuno, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad. Mirumy la miró, y por un momento Sakuno sintió miedo de la chica, pues volvía a mostrar aquella mirada fría llena de un vacío inexplicable de dolor.

- Creí haberlo estado, pero me equivoqué. Lo único que me motivó a seguir adelante, fue mi propia angustia, tristeza y dolor. -Respondió la pelinegra, sin cambiar aquella mirada rencorosa, que tanto dolor incomprensible, guardaba en su interior. Sakuno muchas veces se había preguntado, cual era la "cruz" de esa muchacha, pues en aquel internado, Mirumy era la única persona que vivía en su propio mundo y apenas lo compartía con el resto.

- Pero ¿como alguien se puede motivar por cosas tan crueles? -Comentó sin poder evitarlo la chica de ojos caramelo.

- Por que todos buscamos sentirnos vivos de alguna manera, y cuando ya no estas alegre, ya no eres feliz,. el dolor, la angustía y la tristeza son las únicas cosas que te recuerdan que estas viva -Respondió Mirumy, con una voz temblorosa, llena de rencor y su mirada ahora estaba cargada de un odio casi inhumano, como si ese odio no tuviese lugar en este mundo, quizás ni en este universo.

Sakuno ante estas palabras se quedó nula. Su mente se llenaba de palabras que se agolpaban para escapar, buscando una definición clara a estas palabras. Más sin embargo, pronto comprendió que quizás, la idea era que justamente se mantuvieran sin una interpretación exacta. Y contempló el mismo universo celestial que se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica de ojos miel. Había momentos en los que en la mente de Sakuno, se posaba la imagen y el recuerdo del joven Ryoma, pero pronto esta se distorcionaba y se desvanecía en una ventisca de incompresión contra el destino.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_**(desde el sexto parrafo poner canción: Más - Diego)**_

Era muy temprano en la mañana, un muchacho de cabellos negros y piel morena se despierta por los rayos solares que alumbran su joven rostro. Abre sus afelinados ojos miel y observa su despertador que marca:

**7 : 34 AM**

Ryoma se levanta con pesadez de su cama. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, anoche había tenido unos sueños bastante raros, y lo peor era que en todos aparecía aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos acaramelados que se había raptado su corazón hacia tiempo y aún no era capaz de devolvérselo.

Si supiera como comprender, como controlar esa emoción que nacía de su interior cada vez que pensaba en ella. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando recordaba se dulce sonrisa, ese calor en sus mejillas cuando recordaba los abrazos de la muchacha, esa sensación de que nada malo podía pasar, cuando simplemente estaba con ella. ¿Por que se había marchado? La quería, la necesitaba, la amaba.

Dios santo, nadie podía imaginarse como el joven Echizen había caído por amor y de forma tan cruel y a la vez tan dulce que apenas y el muchacho lo podía creer. El chico vistióse con lentitud, y al mismo paso llegó a la escuela, no tomó desayuno, pues no tenía hambre. En el lugar encontrábanse Tezuka y Syuichiroh esperándolo. El primero igual de pálido y cansado como habíase visto últimamente, y el segundo alegre y envidiablemente animado.

Ryoma acercóse a ellos, y los saludó. Ambos le devolvieron el saludo y partieron rumbo a la estación de trenes. En el cielo aún habían vestijios de la noche, y la brisa matinal que normalmente era muy helada, mantenía las mejillas de los tres chicos, sonrosadas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Tezuka se dirigió a comprar los boletos, mientras Syuichiroh y Ryoma le esperaban en la entrada. El chico de lentes se dirigió a la boletería, la cual gracias a dios, estaba vacía. Justo en el momento en el que iba a comprar los boletos, una muchacha se le adelantó descarádamente y empezó a pedirle los boletos a la única mujer que estaba a cargo. Tezuka estuvo a punto de decirle algo, cuando la chica se dió vuelta, dejando ver unos ojos afelinados de color miel muy hermosos cubiertos por algunos mechones negros de su rebelde cabello, poseía una piel tan blanca como la nieve que hacia resaltar los rojos y tersos labios de la chica, ante esta visión, el muchacho se quedó sin habla, como nunca le había pasado.

- Disculpa, pero necesitaba comprar los boletos rápido, sino cierta personita con mal carácter con la que ando, se enoja -Se disculpó distraídamente la muchacha con una débil sonrisa. Parecía estar muerta de frío, pues no paraba de temblar.

- Si, no importa -Fué lo único en lo que pudo pensar, mientras estaba parado frente a la muchacha, y al darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sonado lo dicho, sintió un intenso ardor en sus mejillas, la chica se despidió ligeramente y se fué, sin que el pudiese decir nada más. Suspiró, compró los boletos y se volvió junto a sus acompañantes, quienes le vieron llegar con rostro abatido, pero prefirieron no comentar.

Ya en el tren, Ryoma se sentó al lado de la ventana, observando el paisaje campestre que se dejaba ver en el recorrido, era calmado, tranquilo. De alguna forma ese paisaje le devolvía la armonía a su alma, la regocijaba, le daba vida nuevamente.

Syuichiroh realmente estaba muy consternado. ¿que le pasaba al mundo? Tenía a los dos chicos más arrogantes y serios del planeta ( y con derecho, hay que decirlo) suspirando nostálgicamente como tontos con problemas de amor. Pero Dios sabía que en la vida esos dos alguna vez se dejarían abatir por algo tan trivial como pensaba Syuichiroh "eran las chicas".

Más Syuichiroh no sabía cuanto se equivocaba. Ryoma, luego de tres años, volvía a sentir como las heridas en su corazón renacían en su ser, y ahora no estaba "ella" para sanarlas. Se sentía solo, descomprendido y acabado. Como poder vivir luego de tantos años haber vivido sin amor, y cuando al fin lo conoces y notas lo hermoso y fabuloso que es sentirlo, se te escape de las manos sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo, y continuar con una vida que ahora ya consideras superficial. Ryoma suspiró nuevamente. Mientras en su mente se dibujaba en la lejanía la silueta de una joven chica de cabellos castaños y ojos acaramelados.

Tezuka intentaba leer una de sus novelas inglesas, más aún que pareciera muy concentrado en su lectura, no había avanzado ninguna página, y era por que no podía parar de pensar en esa muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos miel, su figura en aquel momento se veía tan frágil, tan débil que parecía se fuese a trizar con un simple soplido. No sabía que era lo que le atraía de ella, era extraño, pero a la vez fascinante, se vió obsecionado por una esencia desconocida y mística, era realmente enviciante. Pero ahora no volvería a contemplar esa hermosa esencia, no la volvería a ver más, se sentía tan tonto por no haber dicho nada cuando pudo, y ahora... era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto... Suspiró.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Naomi caminaba por las calles completamente enfurruñada. ¿Por que siempre la mandaban a ella a hacer las compras? No era justo. Caminó hacia el supermercado dando patadas al suelo como quién quiere que se rompa, más sin resultado alguno. Bufó.

Ingresó al supermercado, y para más mala suerte de la pobre pelirroja, estaba completamente lleno. Como se dice vulgarmente: "No cabía ni un alfiler" en el local. En aquel momento la chica sintió deseos de gritar.

Tomó un carro, y sacó una lista que era la que le habían dado sus compañeras y compañeros del instituto. La mayoría de las cosas que anotaban eran dulces y golosinas, lo cual hizo sonreír a Naomi. Pues, por lo menos le pagarían muy bien por aquel sacrificio, aún que pese a todo seguía molesta tener que estar en ese supermercado, en vez de estar hablando, jugando y viendo televisión con sus amigas. Aún que la verdad, tampoco iba a ser muy entretenido, puesto que sus dos mejores amigas habían tenido que ir a aquella charla sobre el nuevo torneo, y sin ellas, ya no era TAN divertido.

- "Me pregunto como lo estarán pasando" -Se dijo la pelirroja, echando una gran cantidad de paquetes de galletas de diversos sabores al carro. Luego su rostro se tornó sobrio - "JO, apuesto a que esas dos estan de lo más felices, rodeada de chicos guapos... No es justo, yo quería ir" -Pensó resentidamente la ojiverde mientras inflaba sus mejillas como niña pequeña. Y es que Naomi tenía un carácter muy especial, era una persona muy amable, algo pendeja, pero tierna y sobre todo generosa, aún que tenía una lengua muy afilada frente a situaciones desagradables, y una rapidez mental muy envidiable, lo cual le hacía tener razón la mayoría de las veces.

Caminó por al supermercado alrededor de una hora, hasta que por fin llegó a lo último de la lista, lo cual era una bolsa de gomitas ácidas, escritas con la fina y delicada caligrafía de Mirumy.

- Siempre lo más raro -Rió Naomi, mientras se dirigía a comprar por los menos unas 10 bolsas de esas "famosas" gomitas, ya que sabía que Mirumy se sentía feliz mínimo con aquella cantidad. Cuando llegó al lugar, sacó las 10 bolsas y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando vió algo.

- Tofitaaaaaaa -Dijo Naomi con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de ansiedad, iba a tomar la caja de aquellos dulces pero alguien se le adelantó, y para su sorpresa, era la última caja, realmente sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba dispuesta a usar sus "encantos" con aquella persona para que le diera la caja cuando se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

- Nya, que suerte, la última caja de tofitas -Dijo un muchacho de no más de 18 años, con facciones gatunas, cabello rojo y unos ojos muy azules. Naomi al verlo, se arrepintió de sus desición y prefirió irse. Conocía a aquel chico y no le hacia la menor gracia relacionarse con gente como aquella.

El muchacho vió como la pelirroja se marchaba sin decir ni una palabra, siquiera dar alguna muestra de reconocimiento. Ante esto, se morió el labio inferior con frustración. "¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?" Pensó el chico para luego irse con un montón de cosas en que pensar.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Sakuno, Kumiko y Mirumy salieron de la charla luego de dos horas de escuchar a todos los encargados de la organización del evento. La útlima se sobaba los ojos pues en la mitad se había quedado completamente dormida. Kumiko realmente le hubiese gustado mucho haber hecho lo mismo que su amiga, pero como era la capitana del equipo, no podía darse aquel lujo. Sakuno fué la único que animósamente prestó atención a toda la charla.

- Bueno... ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Tenemos media hora antes de las inscripciones de los equipos, luego de eso, nos vamos a almorzar al coppelia. -Les guiñó un ojo Kumiko, y ante esto Sakuno y Mirumy rieron.

- Pues podríamos ir a tomarnos una ponta... -Propuso Sakuno inocentemente, frente esta respuestas las otras dos chicas sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Buuuueeeeno, como Saku propuso, Saku invita -Dijieron Kumi y Miru al unísono con sonrisas diabólicas. La pelicastaña las observó con temor, realmente esas dos parecían esos ángelitos diabólicos que aparecen en la caricaturas.

- Esta bien... -Repuso Sakuno su billetera que pronto quedaría vacía. Kumi y Miru se miraron complecidas.

- Gracias Saku -La abarazaron las dos chicas. Kumiko y Mirumy realmente eran unos casos.

Las tres chivas fueron a una máquina de sodas, Sakuno sacó una ponta de guinda, Kumiko una de melón y Mirumy una ponta de arándanos. Luego, su fueron a recorrer el lugar, y reconocer a algunos de los equipos que por ahí estaban.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Poner la canción: Un sueño -Rakim & Ken-Y)**_

Ryoma, Tezuka y Syuchiroh salieron de la charla completamente cansados, en su vida habían oido hablar tanto a una persona. Ni la mitad la habían escuchado, pues no podían mantener la concentración. El único que había escuchado todo había sido Syuichiroh, Ryoma se había quedado dormido y Tezuka se había visto envuelto en sus pensamientos.

Los tres muchachos decidieron ir a tomarse algo, mientras esperaban a que se las inscripciones se abrieran, así que Ryoma fué por la bebidas, para luego reunirse con los otros dos chicos, los cuales analizaban una revista que parecía ser una guía de los equipos estudiantiles más reconocidos en el estrado. Pues la mayoría de ellos lo más probable es que participasen en el torneo.

Ryoma observó con aburrimiento esto. Les pasó a los dos chicos los refrescos y empezaron a caminar por el lugar indicando y reconociendo a los diversos equipos que allí se encontraban. Derrepente Ryoma se detuvo frente a algo, o mejor dicho, frente a alguien que se le era muy familiar. Y como no.. si era...

- Sakuno...- Susurró casi inaudiblemente Ryoma, mientras Tezuka y Syuichiroh lo observaban intrigados.

Una muchacha vestida con unos jeans, una polera roja y un polerón blanco, quién poseía un largo cabello castaño y ojos acaramelados se encontraba hablando junto a dos muchachas, ambas pelinegras, las dos le daban la espalda por eso no pudo verles el rostro. Una de ellas (la que tenía el cabello más largo se alejó) y la otra pelinegra la siguió, quedándo así, Sakuno sola.

Ryoma no lo dudó ni un momento. No iba a dejar que esta vez se le escapase sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No quería volver a perderla como la primera vez, no lo iba a permitir. Se acercó a ella con paso decidido, se sentía caminando como en un sueño, el más reconciliante que podría haber tenido en este último tiempo.

- Sakuno -La llamó, la muchacha se dió vuelta y le observó sorprendida. Ryoma pensó que iba a escapar, más no lo hizo, Sakuno le sonrió con normalidad.

- Ryoma, tanto tiempo -Saludó Sakuno con cierta dulzura algo irónicamente melosa. El chico frente a esto, frunció el ceño.

- Sakuno, ¿por que te fuiste así, sin decirme nada? Realmente yo... -Quizó terminar Ryoma, pero no pudo, sintió un nudo en la garganta, le avergonzaba tener que admitir que la había extrañado todo aquel tiempo. La muchacha lo observó esperando a que el terminase la frase, más Ryoma no fué capaz.

- Siempre tan orgulloso ¿verdad? -Comentó Sakuno sin rodeos, Ryoma se preguntó si ella sabía lo que el estaba pensando en aquel momento, más sin embargo luego se dijo que era imposible que lo supiese. Sakuno volvió a sonreír.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

- ¿Que pasa? -Preguntó Kumiko a Mirumy quién de un momento a otro se había ido sin decir ni más.

- No, nada.. -Respondió la otra chica, sus labios temblaban y su mirada estaba perdida.

- ¿Por que no puedes confiar en mi? -Preguntó su amiga.

- Por que yo no soy capaz de confiar ni en mi sombra -Respondió Mirumy con una amarga sonrisa.

- Sabes que guardarte todo, no te hace bien -Agregó Kumiko con último recurso.

- Y crees que no lo se -Dijo Miru, dando por zanjado el asunto. Kumiko ante esto suspiró resignada.y ambas chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre otras cosas. Derrepente un chico de cabellos castaños se les acercó, estaba muy nervioso, más no lo demostró.

- Yo te conosco -Reconoció, mientras la chica la miraba dudosa.

- Mmm... Yoo... ahh.. Tu eres el chico de la estación -Recordó de pronto Mirumy. Frente a esto Kumiko la miró atónita, era muy raro que Mirumy se acordase de alguien.

- Si, este.. yo... Creí reconocerte.. -Empezó Tezuka, sin saber exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo, honestamente no se sentía el mismo.

- Tu perteneces al equipo Kasuhitsu Gakuen si no me equivoco ¿no? -Continuó el chico completamente rojo, lo cual solo lo notó Kumiko, quién se contuvo la risa, pues Mirumy solía ser muy despistada para estas cosas.

- Sep.. el mismo, Mía Echizen para servirte -Se presentó Mirumy intrigada por el personaje interesante que representaba aquel chico.

- Kunimitsu Tezuka, un gusto conocerte -Le devolvió el saludo Tezuka. Justo en aquel momento sonó la campana que indicaba la hora para iniciar las inscripciones de los equipos, así que sin proponérselo, ambos chicos tuvieron que separarse.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Poner canción: Mujer Azul -Difuntos Correa)**_

- ¿Por que no confiaste en mi? -Preguntó Ryoma sin poder contenerse.

- La verdad, es que no fué algo muy premeditado, con suerte y sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aún que claro, no puedo decir que me arrepiento por que no es verdad -Le respondió Sakuno con la mayor de las paciencias.

- Más sin embargo, ¿Por que no te comunicaste conmigo... por que decidiste olvidarte de mi? -Exigió Ryoma con un temblor en su voz.

- Me preguntas cosas que yo no sé como responderte -Dijo Sakuno, y por un momento, por solo un momento su voz se quebró, pero luego volvió a tomar fuerza.

- Por favor... Solo quiero entender...- Empezó de nuevo el chico, pero Sakuno le cortó.

- ¿Entender que? -Irrumpió ella, con cierta brusquedad.

- Entender por que decisdiste dejar todo lo que amabas, atrás -Terminó el, mirándola con la mayor de las ternuras. La muchacha ante esto, por algunos segundos juró sentir una presión en su pecho, más solo fué por algunso segundos.

- Lo siento Ryoma... Pero eso no te lo puedo decir -Respondió Sakuno dulcemente, mientras se despedía con un leve movimiento de mano.

Ryoma solo se quedó allí, mirando el lugar por el cual ella había desaparecido. Quién era aquella chica con la que recién había hablado. Ella, no era Sakuno, su Sakuno no era así. No, no lo era. Aquella era solo una imitación barata intentando creerse la mentira en la cual se estaba ahogando. Pero no se rendiría, el recuperaría a su Sakuno, el lo lograría.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuara...**_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno, hasta aquí voy en el fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado y les pido por favor.. que me dejen muchos reviews para animarme a continuarlo, pues tengo muchas ideas para este fic jeje.. Y muchas cosas que van a pasar van a ser muy inesperadas, y bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo adelantar... **_

Capítulo 3:_** "¿Me Recuerdas? Solo... Recuérdame"**_

_- No... Tu no puedes ser... ¿Mirumy? -Susurró el pelinegro lanzádoze en un abrazo hacia su hermana quién estaba completamente desconsertada._

_- ¿Que le pasó para que se volviera así? Es como si no recordara nada -Dijo con tristeza._

_- No se puede vivir del pasado -Respondió ella, al tiempo que Ryoma la agarró de los hombros algo bruscamente._

_- ¿Conoces a Syusuke Fuji? -Le preguntó Kumiko, en ese momento la otra muchacha comenzó a temblar y la miró con unos ojos llenos de una mirada infinita._

_- ¿Me recuerdas? -Preguntó el chico con la voz quebrada, en su ojos se veía el arrepentimiento._

_**Contestación de Reviews:**_

_**Kumi-Muni: **_Jejeje.. en vdd esta demás que me digas que me apure.. en too caso no se puede hacer más con el muntón de rpuebas que tengo, por suerte el 2do semestre tengo el proyecto de historia jeje... i eso pues, me encanta como esta quedando tu fic.. el kumi/syu va a estar muy weno del prox cap en adelante.. te lo juroo.. i eso pss..

_**yuky-san02: **_Jejeje.. que weno que te hayan gustado las "hermanas" de los personajes de pot que inventé jeje. Sorry si tardé demasiado en subir pero es que el colegio y sus pruebas atrofian mi temperamente artistico xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

_**Esmeraldy: **_ Que weno que te haya gustado mi fic jeje. No importa que no hayas posteado antes, mejor tarde que nunca xD. Y eso pss.. si tardé demasiado me dejas una queja no más... jaja.. no .. lo de la queja es broma.. no quiero que me despidan.. (ni que fuera trabajo, si ni me pagan -.- ) jejej.. bueno.. nada pss.. nos leemos.

_**ayame: **_Si, en verdad fué muy trágico lo que le pasó a sakuno, pero es que la sumire me caía demasiado mal.. ¬¬ acosaba a MI marido, vieja verde xD. Con respecto a lo que el dijieron a mirumy.. ok.. esperaré a oir tu teoría jeje.. ahí veremos que pasa i si le achuntaste o no. Ahora soy fan de gackt, me enamoréee.. es demasiado lindo.. que manera de llorar con la canción... y mi mamá juraba que se había muerto alguien n,nU. con lo de portarme bien... mmm.. lo dudo xD. Y sorry por tardarme en actualiar, nos estamos leyendo jeje ;)

_**natsumi-echizen: **_Ahhhh!! Natsu tieeernaaa!! siempre subiendo mi autostima de -100 a -50 jeje... OwO gracias por lode la marihuana jajaj... 9.9 es emocionante... creo que lloraré -.-U nooo.. hoy no lloraré.. mañana tal vez.. pero hoy no... xP y eso pss.. si aun no sabes cmo subir fics me dices y te los subo yo hasta que aprendas bien.. ¬¬ el fanficcion es medio gay pa sus cosas, pero por lo menos funciona jeje. I eso... nos leemos mi natsu leeenda preciosaaa!! w 

_**NaoKa: **_Waaaa.. que weno que por fin pudiste hacerte la cuenta en fanfiction ... tu fic me lo leo en un rato y te dejo un rview si es que el pc gay me deja jeje... me gustó MUCHO lo que escribite, así que de alguna forma lo voi a integrar en mi fic.. apuesto que en III vai a amar filosofía xD. bueno.. nada que deciir.. nos estamos viendo amiga ;).

_**Bueno.. eso sería hasta ahora.. bss.. cuidense.. portense mal.. y nos estamos leyendo.. no se les olvide dejarle R/R esta escritora frustrada... se aceptan criticas constructivas, consejos, ideas, participaciones, felicitaciones.. lo que se les ocurra xD**_


	4. ¿Me recuerdas? Sólo Recuérdame

_**Hola, bueno vuelvo después de algún tiempo y es que el año pasado me colapso un poco. Pasaron demasiado cosas y no sé, creo que entre todas bloquearon mi inspiración, además de que tuve que comenzar a escribir todo de nuevo y a acordarme de todo lo que iba a suceder, puesto mi PC anterior murió y no pude salvar nada. Pero como en estas vacaciones no hago nada, voy a intentar continuar lo que dejé botado, espero me perdonen y me sigan leyendo con el mismo entusiasmo que antes. **_

**Bueno, esto no es una obligación. Pero son canciones con las cuales me inspiré para la historia, por si quieres pistas de lo que se viene:**

**9 crimes –Damien Rice**

**How to save a life –The Fray**

**No sé que hacer con ella –Pablo Herrera**

**Mi perspectiva –Laura Pausini**

**Ángeles Rebeldes**

Capítulo 3:_ "¿Me recuerdas? Sólo… Recuérdame"_

"_Todo viejo amor es un recuerdo agradable, mientras no intervenga la persona que lo inspiró" _(Noel Clarasó. Escritor catalán)

Ryoma se encontraba sentado en el tejado de su casa, era más de medianoche, al día siguiente (o mejor dicho, aquel mismo día) comenzaba el torneo de Hokkaido y se abriría una nueva oportunidad para ver a Sakuno y entender que era lo que había pasado con la niña de la que se había enamorado en su pubertad.

Las últimas dos semanas habían pasado muy lentamente, y cada día, cada minuto los pasaba cuestionándose los porqués, meditando en los hechos sucedidos hacia un año, abriendo nuevamente las heridas del pasado, pero esta vez para buscar una solución al problema mayor que tenía en frente ¿Cómo traer de vuelta a su Sakuno?

Miraba el cielo, perdido en las estrellas, queriendo poder ser una de ellas y ser testigo de la vida que se realizaba en todo Japón aun que quizás, solo lo desearía para poder vigilar a la chica de sus sueños, dicho esto literalmente, puesto que todas las noches ella se posaba en su cabeza, cualquiera fuese la secuencia, no importa que tan extravagante fuese, ella era el elemento indiscutido e incuestionable, y no era que le desagradece tampoco. Era lo único que le daba esperanza de un futuro, por que ni el tenis llenaba ya ese vacío.

Pensando en todas estas cosas fue como se recostó en su espalda con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, abrumado de pensamientos en su mente, sintiendo esta a punto de estallar, aún faltándole agregar la adrenalina por el ya en sí, torneo de tenis de Hokkaido, el cual era el más importante en Japón, pues te daba el pase a los torneos internacionales, y el cual comenzaría aquel mismo día. Cerró sus ojos queriendo contener todas aquellas sensaciones en su interior. El frío rodeaba su cuerpo y lo hacia sentir bien de alguna forma, liberando su esencia como una ducha de agua fría, solo que no tan desagradablemente aturdidor. De pronto sintió un espacio de calor en su rostro, abrió lo ojos y se sorprendió al notar que ya era de día. Por lo visto se había quedado dormido y no se había dado cuenta, había estado tan consiente todo el tiempo de su exterior que le costaba creerlo.

Bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos antes de levantarse, por que ya era tarde y la verdad necesitaba una muy buena y larga ducha aquella mañana para despejar su mente y enfrentar aquel día.

Caminaba por las heladas calles de Tokyo, el otoño había llegado para quedarse y eso se demostraba con las fuertes brisas que azotaban todo a su paso. Faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela, y sin embargo sentía las manos entumidas, el bolso con su ropa pesaba más de lo que recordaba al hacerlo, Ryoma estaba seguro que su madre había hecho una pequeña incursión nocturna en su bolso y se había dedicado a rellenarlo con cosas que nunca usaría. Tenía el hombro adolorido por las raquetas, realmente estaba muy molesto con su padre. ¿Como podía ser tan vago para ni siquiera ser capaz de ir a dejarlo en auto? Suspiró, mejor dejaba de pensar en esas cosas antes de que se pusiera de mal humor. De pronto vio por fin la escuela.

Hola Ryoma ¿Cómo estas? –Saludó Syuichiroh entusiastamente agitando su mano de lado a lado.

Hola –Saludó secamente el chico de cabellos negros sin mucho ánimo y sin entender como era que Syuichiroh siempre tenía tanta energía. Se aproximó hasta quedar de frente a este y recién pudo notar al resto de los chicos que se encontraban allí. Kaidoh practicaba la serpiente boomerang con algunas latas de bebida, Syusuke veía unas fotos en su cámara digital en conjunto a Eiji. Tezuka simplemente se encontraba de pie sin prestar atención a nada perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sadaharu anotaba en su libreta como siempre hacia y ni Kawamura ni Momoshiro habían llegado aún.

Ryoma tomó asiento en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared, con un poco de suerte y alcanzaría a tomarse una pequeña siesta antes de que Momo y Kawamura llegaran. Posó sus brazos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Echizen, nos vamos. –Escuchó desde la lejanía la monótona y grave voz de Tezuka. Gruñó, no había alcanzado a descansar nada, se sentía exhausto, se le había acumulado el sueño y el cansancio de aquellas dos semanas de excitación e incertidumbre. Abrió los ojos, el capitán se encontraba enfrente del joven chico esperando a que se levantará, miró en el entorno del castaño y vio al resto de los del equipo haciendo fila para ingresar en el bus que los esperaba en la entrada de la escuela. Ryoma se levantó con pesadumbre y caminó detrás de Tezuka.

Ryoma, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Momo cuando el chico tomó asiento a su lado.

Nada. –

¿Cómo que nada? Haz estado demasiado raro este último tiempo –apuntó, más sin embargo Ryoma no respondió, simplemente no quería hablar al respecto, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que ver a su Sakuno desde la charla sobre el torneo. Cerró los ojos por tercera vez en el mismo día, y esta vez fue como realmente logró sumirse en un verdadero y relajante sueño con la infaltable presencia de Sakuno. Frente a esto, Momoshiro prefirió no molestar más sin embargo continuó con la su preocupación.

¡Wow! Que gran barco –exclamó Sakuno, al ver el crucero innecesariamente elegante y caro que los llevaría a Hokkaido.

Pues agradécele a Atobe Keigo, su familia fue la que pagó por esto. –comentó Kumiko mirando con el entrecejo fruncido la gran embarcación.

Oh, gracias Kumiko, siempre es un honor y un tremendo agrado poder complacerte –habló el aludido de pronto, sin que las otras notaran en que momento había llegado, haciéndole a Kumiko una exagerada reverencia, a lo cual la chica sonrió.

Hola Keigo, tanto tiempo que no te veo –saludó la chica, puesto que con el capitán de la escuela Hyotei, eran amigos de la infancia por sus padres.

Pues debo decir lo mismo, es bueno verte de nuevo Kumiko. Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero en este minuto me tengo que retirar, nos vemos. –

Adiós. Pórtate bien engreído –Atobe simplemente levantó la mano como dándole a entender que la había escuchado, más sin responder a la provocación de la chica, esta sonrió para luego mirar a su equipo.

Ya chicas, nos toca subir. Por favor compórtense y lleven con orgullo el nombre de nuestra escuela –

¡¡¡SI!!! –exclamaron todas las chicas muy entusiastas, mientras poco a poco, y en una fila iban ingresando al barco.

¿¿¿QUÉEE??? –

Oh mi Dios –

Esto, es… INCREIBLE –Las chicas se quedaron embobadas y anonadadas al ingresar al barco. Luego de subir por la escalinata, llegaron a un pasillo oscuro, por el cual caminaron poco tiempo hasta de pronto ver un hall increíblemente grande y elegante, en frente de ellas se encontraba una fila de mayordomos saludándolas con reverencias. Detrás de estos, estaban dos escaleras que llevaban a los diferentes niveles y en los costados estaban ahí grandes portales a dos puertas de madera de pino Oregón y detalles en oro. Al fondo, entre las dos escaleras, yacía colgado un espectacular cuadro de la familia Atobe.

Ese Keigo… –Suspiró Kumiko, con una mano en su cintura y una sonrisa de "_nunca va a cambiar_".

Señoritas, sean muy bienvenidas al crucero Scorpius perteneciente a la familia Atobe. Sepan que todos nosotros estamos a vuestra disposición en todo momento. Por favor, pasen por aquí. –

Muchas gracias –Caminaron en hilera, aún atónitas, tras el paso del mayordomo que les había dado la bienvenida, el hombre abrió las puertas de la izquierda y se situó a la derecha de esta para dejarles el paso. Al entrar en la habitación ya no tenían más expresiones de sorpresa que mostrar, hasta Kumiko quedó en shock. Era un salón de comedor de lujo, las paredes estaban revestidas de mármol, las mesas eran todas de cristal con base de mármol rojo. El candelabro que colgaba del techo estaba hecho de los más grandes diamantes que hubiesen visto en sus vidas, la forma en que refractaban la luz las dejó impactadas. En el fondo de la habitación había un bar y a su lado una mesa de buffet con los manjares más esquicitos y suculentos del mundo. Esto era simplemente fantástico e imposible de creer. Las chicas simplemente se quedaron boquiabiertas. Varios equipos ya se encontraban allí charlando, comiendo y riendo. El mayordomo siguió caminando, con estas siguiéndole el paso, hasta detenerse en una mesa entre las escuelas Hyotei y Rikkaidai.

Por favor, tomen asiento y sírvanse lo que quieran. –

Gracias –La mesa estaba puesta con los servicios más finos, cualquier restorán elegante se quedaba atrás frente a esto. Estaban puestos como 5 tenedores, cuchillos y chucharas, que más de la mitad de los presentes no sabían como usar y en frente habían dos copas, una más grande que la otra

_Como si tomáramos vino_. –pensó Sakuno mirando la copa más grande con gesto divertido.

Esto es, increíble –susurró Deydara con los ojos abiertos.

Alguien me puede explicar ¿Cómo diablos se usa esto? –preguntó Yukime con un largo tenedor en sus manos, mirándolo interrogante.

Yukime, que es ese vocabulario –retó Kumiko.

Perdón –se disculpó la chica.

Creo que esto es impresionante y ¡el barco tiene una explanada exterior! –comentó Mirumy con emoción para luego salir corriendo por la puerta, Kumiko la miró sorprendida para luego ver a donde anteriormente observaba la chica, (un mapa de todo el crucero), y sonrió, por lo visto su amiga se veía motivada, eso era bueno.

El cielo estaba nublado, más la brisa era tibia. Las olas se movían con fuerza más no actuaban violentas, de vez en cuando las nubes abrían un ligero espacio para que ingresara la luz, más a cada minuto estas se iban volviendo más oscuras y menos simpáticas con el Sol. Tezuka inspiró el aire, estaba pesado pese a su tibieza. Se encontraba en la explanada exterior de la primera plataforma, algo más privada del resto. No había nadie más allí que él, por eso le agradaba, por que le daba la oportunidad de pensar, de explayarse, de sentir… Si, sentir. Sentir a Mía. Cerró los ojos, y la imaginó allí, a su lado, en silencio, un silencio agradable. Y de pronto juró sentir su aroma y el azote de su largo cabello en su cuerpo, nunca antes le había ocurrido aquello, pero la verdad es que nunca antes se había sentido así por una mujer, y aquella sensación no le desagradaba. Era increíble, sin conocerla, ya la amaba. ¿Cómo era posible tal locura? Era Kunimitsu Tezuka el capitán de la Seigaku, reconocido por su frialdad y su racionalismo, pero todo esto se salía de cualquier parámetro, no era nada normal esto que sentía ni siquiera para una persona común y corriente. Estiró su cuerpo, aun apoyado de la baranda, y movió su cabeza hacia atrás para inhalar y luego moverse hacia adelante con nostalgia al sentir tan fuertemente ese aroma cítrico. Abrió los ojos, esto no estaba bien, no estaba para nada de bien, se debía estar volviendo loco. Si exactamente le debía estar ocurriendo eso, y lo peor de todo es que tampoco era algo muy consolador.

Hey, mejor será que no te arrimes tanto por la baranda si no quieres ser comida de tiburón. –escuchó una voz no familiar, más que conocía a la perfección, pues la oía todas las noches en sus sueños. Ok, ahora además de oler y sentir, escuchaba la voz, si, en definitiva, se había vuelto loco. Tenía que ignorarla, sacarla de su cabeza, esto no estaba bien, no, no lo estaba.

Bueno, si no vas a prestarme atención, está bien. Me quedaré aquí, de todas formas sería lo mismo que estar sola y era lo que buscaba –Tezuka no lo pudo resistir, esa voz era demasiado fuerte, demasiado hipnotizante, tenía que mirarla, mirarla aun que fuera una vez y así quizás despertara, tenía que vencer aquella locura. La miró y al hacerlo se quedó sorprendido, anonadado, sin palabras que expresaran como estaba.

Eres real –dijo, mirándola calculadoramente y al mismo tiempo un poco atontado por la verdadera belleza de la chica que ni en sus sueños lograba retratar con tal exactitud como lo era en la vida real.

Claro que soy real, ¿que esperabas? –comentó con diversión por aquel comentario tan extraño de parte del chico.

Perdón, no se que me pasó. Lo siento. –se disculpó él, saliendo de su ensueño más sin dejar de admirar a la hermosa chica frente a si. Ella vestía unos jeans holgados y rasgados, zapatillas, top negro bajo un sweater blanco y su pelo al viento que azotaba su rostro y le lanzaba aquel aroma que tanto lo enloquecía. Lo miraba fijamente, y bajo esos ojos inquisidores se sintió débil y aturdido.

Está bien –rió la chica apoyándose a la baranda y dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte, lo cual imitó su acompañante.

Realmente eres un caso curioso –

¿Por qué lo dices? –

¿Te acuerdas quién soy yo? Verdad –

Claro Mía –Tezuka se sonrojó sin saber por qué y ella le miró buscando su mirada, la cual halló en poco tiempo, pues era como un imán para el joven aquellos ojos amarillos.

Por eso lo digo. Nos vimos una vez, una sola vez. Y sin embargo, te recuerdo, te recuerdo mucho. –

Y… ¿eso es malo? –La miró penetrantemente, la chica se le quedó observando con una expresión que no supo reconocer y luego ella sonrió nuevamente.

No, no lo es. Creo. La verdad ni yo sé lo que significa –miró sus manos jugueteando en la baranda.

Y que sucede, si yo te digo que me pasa lo mismo contigo –en ese momento Mía dejó de jugar con sus manos y le miró sorprendida, mejor dicho atónita por algunos segundos, segundos eternos, para luego reír enérgicamente, ante este sonido el corazón del joven se regocijó.

Por lo visto se aproxima una tormenta, será mejor que entremos –comentó él, cuando sorpresivamente comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, una tras otra sin piedad, en un segundo y ambos chicos quedaron empapados.

¿Esto es broma? Para la próximo di que ganaré la Lotería –bromeó la chica, mientras ambos chicos corrían por la borda para ingresar en el barco nuevamente, tapándose las cabezas con los abrigos.

Ja,ja,ja muy graciosa –ambos chicos ya dentro, se miraron, y sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro, mientras el tiempo y el espacio desaparecían para ambos, y no había nada más que ellos dos allí.

Suspiró. Estaba triste, tenía que admitirlo con todas y cada una de sus letras. En el barco había buscado a su Sakuno, más nada había encontrado. Entre los chicos de todas las escuelas, el alboroto y todo, no había si quiera alcanzado a divisarla. Si, se sentía triste, y que más daba, tenía razón para estarlo.

Todos los chicos del equipo se encontraban en esos momentos ordenando las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, más el solo había dejado sus cosas en la suya y listo. Quería caminar, pensar, dejar que el viento limpiara sus pensamientos y los aclarara. Se sentía confundido. Paseaba por las canchas de tenis sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos contempló una máquina de PONTAS. Sonrió y dirigió su caminar hasta allí, aun que una chica se le adelantó. Al llegar ya hasta la máquina se quedó en shock ante la muchacha, su largo cabello negro, y su piel blanca no podían engañarlo, además de ese aroma cítrico, no, estaba delirando, no podía ser ella. Hacia años que no la veía, era imposible. Cuando la chica levantó la mirada pudo ver sus mismos ojos reflejados en aquel pálido rostro.

No, tú no puedes ser ¿Mirumy? –Susurró el pelinegro lanzándose en un abrazo hacia su hermana quién estaba completamente desconcertada.

¿Ry-Ryoma? –exclamó la chica, mientras él reía a carcajadas de felicidad, aún abrazando a su hermana y levantándola para luego girar ambos.

Eres tu, eres tu, sabía que eras tu –

Ryoma, yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero me estas mareando –comentó Mía con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios rojos. El chico le hizo caso y la bajó, para luego quedarse contemplando a su hermana, cuanto había cambiando desde la última vez que la vio, su cabello estaba más largo y con una chasquilla diferente, su piel estaba más blanca que nunca y sus labios más rojos. De altura seguía siendo la misma enana de siempre más sin embargo poseía curvas que la hacían destacar en grandes formas como mujer. Por otro lado Mirumy veía que su hermano seguía siendo igual con la única diferencia de que ahora era bastante más alto que ella y su espalda era más ancha.

¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Miru? –preguntó él.

En muchos lugares –

¿Por qué te fuiste? –

Es complicado –

Me gustaría oírlo, para entender –

Algún día Ryoma, quizás… –la chica sonrió con nostalgia.

Esta bien, pero por lo menos cuéntame que has hecho todos estos años –incitó, realmente tenía curiosidad al respecto. Mirumy le ofreció una ponta y se fueron a sentar a una banca. Aun que aún le molestaba no entender los porqués, no quería presionar a su hermana, no ahora que la había vuelto a ver.

Luego de irme de casa, partí a Europa, recorrí varios países, principalmente me dediqué a jugar tenis y a conocer gente, gente maravillosa por cierto, aparte que aprendí un montón de cosas. Fue un año entero dedicado a viajar y conocer el mundo. Luego el destino me trajo nuevamente a Japón, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer con mi vida. Cuando por casualidad conocí a una mujer en una librería, que era la directora de un internado (el mismo al cual asisto ahora) y me ofreció una beca, pues había oído hablar de mí, por los torneos que gané en Europa. –explicó Mirumy mirando su lata de ponta en sus manos, perdiendo su mirada en el pequeño agujero que apenas y dejaba vislumbrar el contenido.

Y ¿Cuál es ese internado? –preguntó Ryoma.

Kasuhitsu –

Ahh, con razón. Entonces tu equipo es el que a estado arrasando en todos los torneos de tenis juveniles de Japón desde el año pasado. –comentó él, al fin entendiendo como era que ese equipo desconocido de la nada había salido a flote con tanta potencia.

Jajaja, claro –rió la chica, Ryoma la miró y se regocijó al sentir la risa de su hermana, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

Por cierto, Mirumy, por casualidad… en tu equipo no se encontrará una tal Sakuno Ryusaki. –

Ya estaba pensando en que tardabas demasiado en preguntarlo –lo miró pícaramente, Ryoma ante esto se sonrojó sin saber por que.

Y tú, ¿Cómo sabes? –

Ahhh, es que yo lo sé todo –sonrió ella.

Pero se nota que ustedes tenían una relación muy especial –

Si, así era… pero todo cambió de pronto, tras la muerte de la entrenadora Ryusaki. –comentó el chico, recordando aquel trágico día.

Mmm, cuando será el día en que la maldad y la ignorancia no destruyan más vidas –la mirada de la chica se opacó.

¿Que le pasó para que se volviera así? Es como si no recordara nada –dijo con tristeza.

La gente a veces simplemente cambia –

Lo sé, pero en este caso no es lo mismo, por que yo sé que tras esa máscara todavía esta la Sakuno de antes, la Sakuno que yo a... a… apreciaba –concluyó el chico sonrojado, Mirumy lo miró con curiosidad.

Que amabas… Vaya, que raro es oírte decir eso, o casi decirlo mejor dicho. –

Hermana… por favor –

Está bien, no te voy a molestar. Solo te digo que a veces ocurren más cosas de las que podemos inferir, y más malas de lo que imaginamos, también hay veces que dependiendo de la persona, nos afecten más de lo que debería. Sería como una herida, para que sane y quede sin cicatrices, necesitas un antídoto mucho más fuerte que le gane a la herida. Lo mismo es con las personas, para contrarrestar el daño causado en el alma, se requiere un acto igualmente fuerte pero con sentido complemente opuesto al que lo provocó. O eso creo yo. –meditó ella, ahora mirando el cielo, dejando sorprendido a su hermano. Cuanto había madurado Mirumy, lo que ella había dicho sonaba lo más lógico y cuerdo del mundo, y sin embargo la conclusión más difícil de sacar.

Gracias –

De nada, para algo soy tu hermana, y te debo mucho además –Ryoma la volvió a abrazar, pese a que los actos de afecto no fuesen lo suyo.

Sakuno ordenaba sus cosas en la habitación en conjunto de Naomi, que sería su compañera de cuarto por aquel mes en Hokkaido. La habitación consistía en un pequeño cuarto, realmente mínimo, con un camarote y un armario grande de 4 puertas. Naomi dormía arriba y Sakuno abajo. La castaña estaba dejando algunas cosas en el armario, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Saku puedes abrir tu, como que yo estoy un POCO complicada aquí arriba –pidió la pelirroja que se encontraba haciendo su cama.

Está bien –la chica se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se sorprendió al encontrar a un chico de almendrados ojos ámbar, piel morena y pelo negro de reflejos verdosos.

¿Ryoma, que haces aquí? –preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Damos una vuelta por ahí? –pidió Ryoma cortésmente, sin saber exactamente que hacer, más dejándose guiar por sus instintos.

Claro. –

Naomi, vuelvo en un rato. –dijo la chica escuchando un _"Está bien_" antes de salir cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Caminó con Ryoma por los pasillos del edificio, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, en donde se sentaron en los escalones.

Bueno, dime. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

Eso dímelo tú –Ryoma la miró a los ojos, buscando ese algo, indagando en la mente de la chica, lo cual la aterró.

¿De que hablas? –retiró su mirada de la del muchacho.

Algo te paso, algo sucedió contigo. Por más que digas que cambiaste, que ahora eres así y esta es la nueva tú. No lo creo, no puedo creerlo. Se que en algún lado esta la Sakuno de antes. Por que lo siento, lo veo en tus ojos. Existen vestigios de quién fuiste, y tu misma sientes deseo de recobrarlo, pero lo niegas a ti misma por un algo que no que es. –Ryoma simplemente dijo lo que pensaba, sabiendo que era lo mejor.

No entiendo –

Es mentira, claro que me entiendes. Lo que pasa es que no quieres enfrentarlo. –regaño él.

Tu no sabes nada, no te hagas el señor sabelotodo, ¿okey? –dijo ella sin poder mirarlo, sintiendo arder sus mejillas y pronto sus ojos, más decidió controlarse. Debía mantener cerrada esas heridas en su interior, y la única manera de hacerlo, era como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Por favor Sakuno, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –suplicó.

Eso es pasado –respondió sencillamente adoptando nuevamente su postura, y Ryoma sintió como si se hubiese construido una barrera invisible entre ambos y se le fuese imposible llegar siquiera a tocar a la chica.

Vamos Sakuno, no se puede vivir del pasado. –

Vuelve a ser tu, a la niña que conocí que era mala para el tenis y el inglés, pero que sabía mucho de la vida y quién me enseñó –pidió tomándola de las manos y obligándola a mirarlo.

No se puede vivir del pasado –Respondió ella, al tiempo que Ryoma la agarró de los hombros algo bruscamente.

Tu mismo lo dijiste. No entiendo por que te enojas. –

Tonta. Es que no te das cuenta de que mientras no recuperes tu esencia no serás feliz –

Quién te dice que yo no soy feliz –le miró con rencor.

Tus ojos y su ausencia de brillo –respondió el y eso fue suficiente para sucumbir la barrera de la castaña, lo cual no podía permitir.

Lo siento Ryoma, esta conversión se acaba ahora. –dijo bruscamente liberándose de los brazos del chico.

Sakuno espera. –exclamó él, más la chica escapó rápidamente de él, y poco a poco se desvaneció de su campo de visión. Ryoma solo suspiró y se quedó allí, en aquel mismo escalón, pensando en la chica una vez más, sabiendo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, más sin entender los porqués que ella ocultaba. Por otro lado Sakuno corría hacia su habitación, el dolor no logró contenerse en su interior y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su rostro. Se sentía terriblemente herida, más no por Ryoma, no es que le hubiese dañado su interior, solo había abierto una cicatriz que creyó cerrada hacia tiempo. Ingresó a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo, para luego caer al suelo, pues su cuerpo no podía sostenerse del dolor y la angustia que apenas le dejaba respirar. Ante esto Naomi se incorporó asustada para luego encontrarse con la chica de ojos acaramelados, la miró con nostalgia, se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras le hacia cariño en el pelo, mientras la otra apoyaba su hombro en el de la pelirroja y continuaba desahogándose, agradeciendo interiormente que Naomi no le preguntase nada al respecto

Era de mañana, muy temprano, casi de madrugada y Kumiko había decidido salir a trotar por el campus mientras el resto de los jóvenes aún dormían. Sentir el azote fresco del viento contra su cuerpo mientras corría la daba la sensación de volar, una emoción que disfrutaba muchísimo y que la hacia correr hasta no dar más. Luego de dar 10 vueltas al campus se detuvo. No debía abusar de su cuerpo, menos estando en este torneo tan importante, debía evitar todo tipo de lesiones. Se dirigió a tomar un poco de agua, cuando se encontró con otro chico allí. Al darse la vuelta este, Kumiko se quedó pasmada por lo guapo que era. No era mucho más alto que ella, la verdad con suerte y media 1,70, tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos azul eléctrico, en conjunto de una dulce y amable sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

Hola –saludó él con amabilidad. Ella luego de tomar agua, se secó la boca antes de hablar.

Hola –respondió.

¿Haciendo deporte matutino? –comentó él.

Bueno, la verdad me encanta trotar a estas horas. –dijo Kumiko con timidez, soltando su corto cabello del moño que se había hecho.

Si es verdad, es muy agradable en la mañana. –

Soy Syusuke Fuji de la escuela Seigaku, mucho gusto –se presentó el chico.

Kumiko Shinji, del internado Kasuhitsu, el placer es mío –sonrió tímidamente la pelinegra aun embobada con Syusuke.

¿Kasuhitsu dijiste? Y ¿está todo su equipo aquí? –preguntó con un renovado interés.

Si, claro. –

Okey. Eh, bueno. Ya pronto va a ser la hora del desayuno, mejor será que vaya a despertar a mi compañero por si acaso –dijo él, despidiéndose de la morena, sin saber esta última que las palabras del chico solo eran una escusa puesto el compañero de este era imposible que se fuese a quedar dormido.

"_Syusuke Fuji, que interesante"_ –pensó ella sonrojándose al pensar nuevamente en el y corriendo en dirección a su habitación para alcanzar a darse una ducha antes del desayuno.

La morena ingresó en la habitación nuevamente luego de su ducha, envuelta solo en una toalla, para encontrarse a su compañera de habitación subiéndose unos jeans, el largo cabello de esta le mojaba la camiseta que llevaba, más no parecía importarle mucho, luego pasó a ponerse las zapatillas.

Oh, ya volviste Kumi, que tal estuvo el trote matutino –comentó la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pues nada, lo mismo de siempre –dijo la morena, sacándose la toalla luego de haberse puesto la ropa interior.

Aun que, conocí a un chico, muy guapo la verdad –agregó, sonrojándose nuevamente más ocultando su rubor poniéndose una camiseta negra.

¿A sí? ¿quién? –preguntó con curiosidad Mía, ya completamente lista, sentada en la cama de abajo y mirándola para ver las reacciones de su amiga.

Bueno… –

¿Bueno…? –repitió la pelinegra.

¿Conoces a Syusuke Fuji? -le preguntó Kumiko. En ese momento la otra muchacha comenzó a temblar y la miró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

¿Sy-Syusuke Fu-Fuji? –repitió tartamudeando.

Si, él. Mía, ¿Qué sucede? –dijo la morena con preocupación.

Na-nada. Yo… Mira, es hora de ir a tomar desayuno. –exclamó Mía saltando ante el sonido de la campana del desayuno.

Mía, espera, aun no hemos terminado. ¡MÍA! –llamó la chica siguiendo a su amiga que se había perdido en la multitud.

¡MIA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? –la chica la buscó más no logró encontrarla.

Mirumy se había camuflado entre todos los chicos, caminando rápidamente para llegar al casino y así no darle tiempo a su amiga de preguntarle al respecto. No es que fuera mala ni pesada, es solo que, tenía sus razones por las cuales reaccionar así. Como era posible que justo ahora viniese a aparecer este sujeto, y además coqueteándole a su mejor amiga. Se sintió confundida. Estaba concentrada en estos pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien la seguía de cerca. De pronto la agarró del brazo y la arrastró.

Hey, espera que te pasa, suéltame –se quejó la pelinegra intentando liberarse, más sin resultado alguno. De un momento a otro se vio entre medio de unos arbustos ocultos del resto de los chicos y chicas, con un muchacho en frente. Al observarlo detenidamente supo instantáneamente quién era.

¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó el chico con la voz quebrada, en su ojos se veía el arrepentimiento.

¿Cómo no iría a recordarte Syusuke? –respondió la chica con cierto rencor en su mirada.

Mía, por favor. ¿Cuando vas a escucharme y oír mis razones? –dijo él tomándole la mano derecha entre las suyas y dándole besos uno tras otro.

Nunca. No tienes nada que explicar. Todo quedó claro aquella vez, por que no lo olvidas y ya, como lo hice yo. –Mía liberó su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

Es que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, te lo he dicho millones de veces y no me cansare de repetirlo, yo te amo Mía. –exclamó el mirándola a los ojos y cogiéndola de la cintura, ante este rápido movimiento, las manos de la chica quedaron en su pecho.

Syusuke, por favor. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? –ella evito mirarle e intentó separarse.

Se que me equivoqué. Nunca e intentado evadir mi error. Pero por eso te pido que me escuches, que me des otra oportunidad, siempre te di lo mejor de mi hasta ese momento en el que no fui consiente de lo que hacia –Syusuke la zarandeó suavemente para que ella le mirase, su fría y blanca piel temblaba bajo los brazos del chico. Ambas miradas al verse, chocaron para luego fusionarse inconscientemente, sintiéndose la de ojos felinos débil e inevitablemente frágil.

Mírame Mía, mírame. Sabes que no puedes por que al hacerlo, no puedes ocultar que aún sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿no es verdad? Aún me amas como yo a ti –presionó él, haciéndola chocar contra la muralla. Mía le miró asustada, mientras el chico se acercó a un más. Sus labios escaseaban en milímetros para rozarse. Cuando la chica giró su rostro, dejando para los labios del joven solo un cuello y una mejilla a los cuales besar, que fue lo que hizo exactamente, haciendo sonrojar en extremo a la muchacha, queriendo ella que se detuviera, más su cuerpo deseaba más y no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos. En ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular insistentemente.

¿Puedo? –

Adelante –el chico se separó de ella con pesar y esta contestó. Esa misma llamada disidió convertirla en su boleto de escape, comenzado a caminar para salir de aquellos matorrales a los cuales la había metido Syusuke. Cuando al fin logró salir, vio a algunos jóvenes dirigiéndose al casino, luego de terminar de hablar por celular y colgar, puedo notar la presencia del chico a su lado.

Tranquila Mía, que aún no e acabado contigo. Aún me queda mucho por amarte –dijo el posando un beso en la mejilla de la chica, quién se quedó sorprendida y aturdida sin saber que hacer o que pensar. Él se marchó y ella se quedó ahí, comenzado a caminar lentamente hacia el casino, un poco sonrojada y con su mano en la mejilla aludida.

Dios, esto no puede estar pasando –se dijo.

¿Qué cosa? –susurró una grave voz en su oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara de susto pero al mismo tiempo de placer sin saber porqué. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Kunimitsu mirándola con curiosidad.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

"_Okey, esto definitivamente no puede estar pasando"_ –pensó Mía casi a punto de ponerse a llorar por todas las emociones que se peleaban unas contra otras dentro de su ser. Y todo por culpa de Syusuke Fuji.

_**Continuará…**_

Capítulo 4: _**"Mi pasado, tú presente y nuestro futuro"**_

_Por favor, no insistas. –suplicó._

_¿Cómo le conociste? –preguntó con curiosidad, viendo a la chica arrodillada en el suelo, aferrada a sus rodillas. _

_Yo no quiero contarte lo que sucedió, no quiero, no debo –lloró la muchacha en brazos del joven._

_Eres muy linda –dijo, posando su mano en la de ella, haciendo que la piel de la chica temblara y este le mirase sorprendida y sonrojada._

_Ya no te amo, hace mucho que eso se acabó –dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y caminó enojada alejándose de él y deseando con todo su corazón que la dejase de fastidiar._

_**Contestación de Reviews:**_

_**PuccaLv: **_Si, bueno han pasado por muchas cosas, además de que también han crecido. No pueden seguir siendo los mismos además de estar pasando por la difícil etapa de la adolescencia. Gracias por tu r/r. Espero que sigas leyendo.

_**Esmeraldy: **_Huy, perdón por el retraso. No sé si salió muy larga, perdón de nuevo. Es que no se que me pasa jajaja. Bueno, intentaré continuarle más rápido, espero que sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias por tu r/r.

_**Bibliófila: **_Ay Kumi, recuerda que hablamos de que el Syukumi tardaría en formase en esta historia. Por que tú nunca sufres con tu Syusuke, así que te vamos a poner las cosas más difíciles.

_**Áyame: **_Uy, creo que voy a morir pronto por tardar tanto en actualizar. Perdón. Que bueno que hayas disfrutado del capítulo anterior, y ojalá que haya valido la pena la espera para este. Eso. Espero que continúes leyéndome con el mismo entusiasmo que antes, y ahora voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido. Gracias por tu r/r.

_**Fikiita: **_Que bueno que te gustase el capítulo anterior. Ojalá de la misma forma te guste este. Perdón por la tardanza. Ojalá que me continúes leyendo. Muchas gracias por tu r/r.

_**Imperia Rochely: **_Jajaja por supuesto que Ryoma va a seguir sufriendo. Si no. no sería tan interesando el fic. Perdón por la tardanza del capítulo, año difícil. Espero que te guste este. Gracias por tu r/r.

_**Coptesita: **_Perdón por la tardanza, en serio. Muchas gracias por tu r/r en verdad me subió muchísimo el ánimo, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y que hayas quedado metida. Ojalá le sigas leyendo. Cuidate mucho.

_**NaoKa: **_Puta Naomi, expláyate más para la próxima. Medio r/r que me dejaste. Jajajaj. Pero debo admitir que la idea esta muy buena. Ahí veré para quién la adapto, aun que yo creo que la usaré en tu personaje. Eso. Lo pasamos increíble anteayer en el cine, tiene que repetirse. Ah, y por cierto, le cambie el tema de Mirumy, para que ahora tenga motivos reales para estar tan enojada como para huir de casa.

_**Mitzukii: **_Muchas gracias por tu r/r. Siempre tan fiel tú. Me subes mucho el ánimo. Lamento mucho la tardanza. En serio, pero bueno, como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. Ojalá que sigas leyendo. Cuidate mucho.

_**Bueno, eso sería hasta ahora. Besos. Cuidense. Pórtense mal, y nos estamos leyendo. No se les olvide dejarle R/R a esta escritora frustrada... Se aceptan críticas constructivas, consejos, ideas, participaciones, felicitaciones. Lo que se les ocurra. **_


	5. Tu pasado, mi presente y nuestro futuro

**Ángeles Rebeldes**

Capítulo 4:_ "Tu pasado, mi presente y nuestro futuro"_

"_El amor concede a otros el poder de destruirte" _

(Fragmento "Luna Nueva" de Sthephenie Meyer)

Era temprano por la mañana, el sol se encontraba ya en su sitio y una suave brisa matutina refrescaba el ambiente. Pese a lo temprano que era, nadie se encontraba en las piezas u/o dormitorios. Un sólo joven corría por las instalaciones hacia las canchas de tenis a toda velocidad, su aspecto despilfarrado daba a entender que se había quedado dormido puesto que llevaba el cabello sin peinar, corría con una tostada en la boca, no se había alcanzado a poner el blazer por lo cual lo llevaba en las manos, las zapatillas estaban desabrochadas y la indudable prueba de su ensueño, la camiseta la llevaba al revés. Más el joven no le prestó atención a esos pequeños detalles, que era como él prefería llamarlos, simplemente corría para llegar a su destino antes de que él capitán descubriese su ausencia. Estaba llegando pues comenzaba a oír los gritos de su escuela, dobló por una esquina cuando los vio allí y se aproximó con alivió a donde estaba su amigo Momoshiro, intentando tragarse lo que quedaba de su tostada.

Por fin llegas Ryoma –dijo el chico de ojos violeta.

Me quedé dormido –fue lo único que dijo el de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos.

Se nota. Por cierto, llevas la camiseta al revés. –comentó su amigo con diversión indicándole el lugar donde se veían las costuras. Ryoma sólo gruño y se saco la camiseta para volver a ponérsela luego del lado correcto y dejar de ser objeto de atención de muchas de las chicas más próximas que reían y cuchicheaban con descaro.

Y ¿Cómo van? –preguntó el joven intentando cambiar el tema, al ver como Momoshiro no podía parar de reírse y de molestarlo.

Bueno, hasta ahora no te has perdido de mucho. Van en los singles 3. Fuji contra un chico llamado Ichiro Mashiba. –informó. Ryoma ahora se fijó en el marcador, notando que por lo visto aquel equipo no era gran amenaza puesto que Syusuke iba ganado 4 juegos a 1.

Y ¿Cuál va a ser el orden de los partidos? –

Singles 3, Syusuke; Dobles 2, La víbora e Inui; Singles 2, Tezuka; Dobles 1, Eiji y Syuichiroh y Singles 1, Tú –

Se parece mucho al orden del último partido de los nacionales. –comentó el más joven.

Si, pero es una buena formación, aun que lamento no poder jugar –se resintió el más alto con un poco de tristeza en su mirada que cambió inmediatamente a una gran sonrisa comenzando a animar con entusiasmo a su compañero de equipo que acababa de ganar el quinto punto del partido. Luego de esto Ryoma simplemente se dedicó a observar en silencio, seguía teniendo muchos pensamientos en su cabeza obstruyendo gran parte de sus ideas y dejando un mínimo espacio en el tenis, lo cual era completamente inquietante tratándose de él, el príncipe del tenis. De pronto, sumido en su propio mundo fue cuando se sorprendió al ver que el partido de Syusuke había acabado, y comenzaban ya los dobles 2.

Los partidos femeniles transcurrían con mucha más rapidez que los masculinos. Ya casi todos los partidos estaban concluyendo. Las chicas del instituto Kasuhitsu en conjunto con sus rivales iban en dobles 1, pese a que el primero hubiese ya ganado su pase a la siguiente ronda, por reglas del torneo, todos los partidos debían de llevarse a cabo, y el equipo Kasuhitsu, no se iba a confiar e iba a mostrar de todas formas su potencial a quién quisiese presenciarlo. En aquel minuto el partido acabo con un avasallador resultado 6-0.

Vaya, la verdad me esperaba algo más de este torneo. –comentó con algo de tristeza Naomi, tomando agua de su botella.

Nya, estoy de acuerdo contigo Nao, esto es demasiado fácil. –concedió su compañera Natsumi, ambas sin una muestra de cansancio.

Las entiendo perfectamente, pero recuerden que estas son solo las clasificatorias, más adelante vendrán los mejores oponentes. –animó su capitana con entusiasmo y energía, felicitando a sus chicas.

Mía –llamó luego Kumiko, pues era el momento de los singles 1, en ese instante ingresó la chica a las canchas, su rostro no denotaba la más mínima emoción, más tampoco estaba aburrido como el de siempre, más bien parecía ausente, como si su mente estuviese en otro lado, lo cual preocupó a su amiga.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naomi al ver a su capitana y amiga con el rostro preocupado.

No haz notado lo rara que a estado Miru estos últimos días –comentó la de cabellos negros.

La verdad no e notado mucho a Miru estos días, y sí, es raro que no le haya notado –agregó al final estas palabras luego de haber meditado bien al respecto.

Mmm, me pregunto si... –comenzó a divagar en voz alta y Naomi supo que no tenía nada más que hacer o decir, pues su amiga ya se habían ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por lo cual decidió prestar atención al partido, el cual se desarrollaba sin ninguna dificultad a favor de su compañera y la verdad estaba bastante aburrida a causa de la carecía de emoción y pasión que existía en el juego de su amiga, lo que realmente le intrigó, mas se distrajo ante el susurro de una voz en su oído.

Hola preciosa –la pelirroja se sobresaltó por aquel susurro proveniente de una voz masculina que extrañamente se le hacia familiar. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y aspecto infantil.

¿Qué es esa cara, nya? Sonríe, te ves más bonita cuando estás feliz –comentó el chico con un semblante alegre, Naomi le miró incrédula.

Y quién te dice que no estoy feliz –

No sé, te ves preocupada –le dijo el chico posando su dedo en el entrecejo de la pelirroja.

Y no será que me molesta verte –dijo ella quitando la mano del chico de su cara.

Nya, pero que feo Nao-chan. Yo que tenía tantas ganas de hablarte desde que te vi en el supermercado –agregó aún sonriente.

Que pena, pero bueno, creo que podrás vivir con ello, ahora con permiso, me voy –Naomi comenzó a caminar al contrario de la dirección de las canchas de tenis, necesitaba despejarse y dejar de recordar tantas cosas desagradables.

Espera Nao, ¡¡¡Naomi!!! –gritó el chico tras de ella, lo cual la sorprendió y molestó al mismo tiempo. Lo que le faltaba, que además se pusiera a seguirla y lo peor aún, gritando su nombre a todas voces. Por lo cual todo el mundo se había dado vuelta a mirarles.

¿Qué quieres chico? –

Vamos, que sucede, nya. Te invito a una soda y conversemos un poco. –pidió él ahora con una expresión más madura en su mirada, esto último siendo lo que convenció a la chica para aceptar.

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos los chicos se encontraban en el casino charlando, comiendo y riendo. Kumiko pinchaba su ensalada sin mucho apetito, no había visto a ninguna de sus amigas para almorzar y por lo tanto había tenido que comenzar sola, lo cual le desagrado en grandes cantidades. Estaba aburrida.

¿Dónde diablos están estas niñas? –se dijo a si misma con cierto enojo. Incrustando violentamente el tenedor en un trozo de tomate.

Tranquila, que el tomate no tiene la culpa –dijo una voz a su lado.

Sy-Syusuke –

Hola Kumiko, ¿Cómo estas? –saludó el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

B-bien y ¿t-t-tú? –respondió ella algo avergonzada por su estúpido tartamudeo.

Bien. Y ¿Por qué tan sola? –

Ojalá lo supiera. No sé donde están el resto de las chicas. Lo más probable es que estén por ahí coqueteando con chicos –consideró Kumiko, a lo que el chico rió.

¿De que te ríes? –exigió saber ella.

Bueno, es que si ellas te vieran aquí conmigo, entonces creo que pensarían lo mismo, ¿no crees? –él la miró a los ojos directamente aturdiendo a la pobre chica que estaba tan sonrojada que comenzaba a ser preocupante.

B-bueno, n-no lo había tomado desde ese punto de vista. En ese caso esta bien. Supongo –agregó aún aturdida y avergonzada, mirando su plato de comida.

Oye, y a todo esto ¿desde cuando eres capitana? –preguntó él creando la conversación.

Desde el año pasado, aún que ya tenía previsto serlo desde que entré en la preparatoria. –dijo ella orgullosamente.

Que interesante. Y dime… ¿como son las chicas de tu equipo? –

Bueno, están Naomi y Natsumi, que son nuestros mejores dobles. Luego serían Dey y Yuki también en dobles, aun que a veces cambia. En singles generalmente somos Sakuno, Miru y yo. –explicó ella.

Aun que ahora que lo pienso, tu deberías conocer a Dey, los dos son Fuji ¿no? –

Si bueno, somos primos más no nos hemos visto desde que teníamos 10 años. –dijo él.

Ah –

Si bueno. Esto… supe que Mirumy le ganó a Ann Tachibana y a Narumi Ijuuin el año pasado, por lo visto está considerada una de las mejores tenistas femeniles de Japón siendo una de las favoritas para las olimpiadas y Wimbledon –comentó él con un renovado interés que Kumiko no notó.

No dudo que Mirumy no sea excelente, pero acá en Japón hay gran cantidad de tenistas femeniles con capacidad semejante, la diferencia es que ella es más conocida por haber ganado algunos torneos en USA y Europa. –explicó un poco dolida, lo que Syusuke notó.

Oh, por supuesto que sé que tu eres una excelente tenista también y que ganaste un torneo en USA, es solo que por Ryoma e oído hablar más de Mirumy –justificó él, lo cual sació a Kumiko, más sin saber que Syusuke no era realmente sincero. Sin embargo Syusuke se dio cuenta que si quería sacarle información a Kumiko sin que esta sospechara, debía ser más cauteloso.

Gracias –dijo ella con una interna felicidad renovada al saber que el chico le conocía y reconocía su talento.

Y ¿Cómo son ellas? Las de tu equipo me refiero –preguntó.

Bueno, Deydara es alegre y agradable, muy simpática y amistosa, como tú. Yukime es algo más distante y un poco sarcástica, más aun así muy divertida y enérgica. Natsumi es un caso especial, ultra divertida, hiperactiva y soñadora de ponys. Naomi, bueno ella es muy inteligente, simpática y confiable, la amiga de todos que nunca piensa mal de las personas y por último Mirumy, ella es algo más solitaria y bastante sarcástica, pero en sí es muy confiable aun que nunca puedes saber que es lo que esta pensando, ahora que lo pienso, el año pasado era más agradable, pero de pronto se volvió cada vez más callada. –

Mmm –Syusuke sintió que por el momento esa información le bastaba, más comenzaría a ser sospechoso, ahora tenía que estrechar lazos con la chica para afianzarla a él. Si, era un buen plan. No es que le gustase la de idea de utilizar a Kumiko, más no tenía otra opción.

_Aún era temprano, Naomi se encontraba sentada en una banca con su mente perdida en los recuerdos, el sol iluminaba su dulce rostro contrariado por el dolor. De pronto una sombra se interpuso frente a ella. _

_Eiji –_

_Toma –le entregó una lata de soda, a lo que la chica le agradeció. Él se sentó a su lado. _

_¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naomi al ver que el chico le observaba atentamente._

_Nada, es sólo que me preguntaba que fue lo que ocurrió contigo. Un día estabas y al otro simplemente no. –comentó él, también sumiéndose en los recuerdos, posándose en su cabeza la imagen de una Naomi más joven, en un gran salón lleno de personas elegantes. Usaba un hermoso vestido de satín verde corto. Su cabello estaba tomado en un moño alto y su presencia era la más dulce y hermosa que hubiese visto nunca en su vida. Sonrió ante esta visión._

_Es una larga historia. –_

_¿Puedo oírla? –pidió él. Naomi miró sus manos que sostenían aun la soda sin abrir._

_La verdad es que no me gusta hablar de ello –dijo ella intentando borrar los recuerdos tortuosos que guardaba en su memoria._

_Sólo trato de entenderte. Me gustaría comprender las razones por las cuales nunca más se supo de ti –_

_Por favor, no insistas –suplicó. Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no, de nuevo no. No quería pensar más en ello, no más en él. ¿Por que Eiji le hacia esto? Ella, que había abandonado esa vida, para olvidarse de aquellos recuerdos que tanto daño le hacían, y venía este chico a entrometerse en su pasado. No parecía justo. _

_Está bien, perdóname –se disculpó él al ver el cristalino brillo que habían adquirido aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba._

_Gracias –sonrió._

_Algún día estarás preparada y me contarás. Y yo voy a estar ahí esperando por aquel día. Me importas mucho Naomi, aun que tu apenas me conozcas y haré todo lo posible para que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti –dijo él con decisión y pasión en su mirada que hizo sorprender a Naomi. Sus miradas de pronto se fusionaron en una, más ella sintió miedo y quiso huir, Eiji tomó su mano y besó su mejilla. _

_Cuando sea el momento… –agregó antes de marcharse, dejando a una anonadada Naomi palpándose aquel lugar recién besado y viendo como el chico se iba poco a poco alejando de su vista._

Suspiró. Mirumy y Kumiko la escucharon atentas todo el tiempo, quedando ambas sorprendidas ante aquella hermosa historia.

¿Ustedes que piensan? –preguntó la pelirroja mirándolas confundida.

Bueno, que es un chico muy dulce y apasionado, y se nota que te quiere mucho –dijo Kumiko sonriendo. Naomi volvió a suspirar.

Yo también pienso que le gustas, pero tengo una duda –comentó Mía pensativa.

¿Cuál? –la pelirroja le miró intrigada.

¿Cómo le conociste? –preguntó con curiosidad, viendo a la chica arrodillada en el suelo, aferrada a sus rodillas.

Digo, el pareciera que te conoce bien, me gustaría oír tu punto de vista al respecto –agregó Mía.

La verdad esto me sorprendió mucho dado que justamente yo a Eiji nunca le conocí así tanto como para creer alguna vez que yo le llegase a gustar. Lo vi por primera vez en un baile de beneficencia para una fundación de niños con cáncer ya que mi padre es un gran empresario de la industria tecnológica, pero en ese entonces la verdad no me llamó mucho la atención. Luego lo vi en varios bailes y reuniones sociales más, y siempre mantuvimos una relación de simple cortesía, nunca más allá de ello. –explicó y en medio de sus recuerdos de pronto de la nada apareció aquella figura, que tan feliz le había hecho alguna vez y que luego la había herido hasta el punto de borrar lo que ella era. _Dell_, pensó y en ese instante lo sintió allí, con ella, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese recuerdo y este se volviese eterno.

Kumiko y Mirumy miraron a su amiga para luego observarse entre ellas con confusión.

_Seamos amigos –_

Sakuno recordaba esta frase sentada en el pasto del parque central de la institución, había sido pronunciada más o menos media hora atrás por Ryoma. Ante esto la verdad ella había quedado muy sorprendida, más le alegraba el hecho de poder tener conversaciones normales con Ryoma y no perder su amistad que por mucho tiempo fue tan valiosa para ella. El chico se encontraba a su lado, recostado en el pasto sobre su bolso de raquetas.

Desde que te fuiste haz mejorado mucho, Mirumy me ha contado –comentó Ryoma.

Si, es que la verdad solo me dediqué a jugar tenis. Difícilmente pasaba algo distinto por mi cabeza –sonrió ella.

Por supuesto, y ¿que hay de tu vida entonces? –preguntó él.

Pues nada. Jugué mucho tenis y mi vida en relación a otras cosas no fue muy emocionante la verdad. –explicó.

Ah. ¿Tanto fue lo que te hirió la muerte de tu abuela?, la verdad jamás imaginé que te causara tanto daño –comentó Ryoma mirándola directamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar la verdad en la mirada de la castaña.

No sólo fue eso. Yo la quería mucho, pero tampoco es que me halla destruido tanto su muerte. –dijo, rememorando los recuerdos, sintiendo aquella ira en su interior que le carcomía las entrañas.

Entonces ¿Qué fue? –insistió él chico sutilmente notando como las barreras de Sakuno se habían debilitado poco a poco.

La desilusión tal vez. O quizás verme descubierta ante un mundo tan cruel, ambicioso y egoísta. –habló la muchacha sumida en su mente, creyendo tal vez que aquello solo lo estaba pensando, mas no imaginando que lo decía en voz alta.

¿Desilusión? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? –

No, yo… no quiero pensar en eso –su mirada se entristeció inmediatamente.

Sakuno, habla, dímelo –exigió él aferrándola de los hombros.

No, yo no... –de pronto un recuerdo la chocó, destruyendo su muralla y destrozando cruelmente su centro una vez más, ese centro que hasta en ese entonces ella consideraba su corazón. Palpó instintivamente su mejilla, y la sintió arder bajo su palma. Sintió temor.

Sakuno. Perdón, yo sólo me preocupo por ti, no quería que te pusieras así, Sakuno, reacciona. –la chica temblaba bajo los brazos del joven, perdida en el pasado, aún con su mano en la mejilla, era como revivirlo todo de nuevo, y de un momento a otro despertó y vio al chico allí.

Yo no quiero contarte lo que sucedió, no quiero, no debo –lloró la muchacha en brazos del joven. Las lágrimas empaparon su rostro, mientras sus brazos se enlazaban fuertemente al cuello de Ryoma, quién se quedó aturdido y asustado, más abrazó fuertemente a la chica, sabiendo que eso era lo que necesitaba. Y de pronto tuvo esa necesidad de protegerla, de quererla y cuidarla para siempre, de ser sincero y no ocultar más la verdad que latía con tanta intensidad en sí mismo.

Sakuno –

Inspirar el aire, apartada de la gente, en el tope del mundo, sintiendo como el viento sacude su cuerpo, lo enloquece y lo hace sentir lleno de vida, aquella que cree ya no poseer. No se vería nada de bien que alguien la viese en ese momento, estando en una azotea, por fuera de la baranda de seguridad, afirmándose de un mínimo espacio en el cual sólo caben sus talones. Piensa ella tal vez, que debería soltarse, dejarse caer, sentir el éxtasis de volar antes de impactar contra el suelo e inminentemente morir. Sería una buena muerte, una muerte hermosa, sutil, agradable, digna de recordar. Sonríe. La idea de morir, y además en aquel lugar, con aquellas sensaciones es más tentadora de lo que debería estando justamente en el momento correcto y en el lugar indicado. Piensa de pronto, que debe haber un algo que le impida realizar tal atentado, que le haga luchar por sobrevivir, hallar un simple detalle que contradiga lo que esta apunto de hacer. Pero no hay nada, y sin no hay nada…

Que se le puede hacer –suelta sus manos que son lo único que hace la división entre la vida y la muerte, la agonía y la felicidad. Está feliz, su cuerpo comienza a balancearse hacia adelante, cierra sus ojos, y cuando cree que todo a de acabar, algo la aferra de la cintura violentamente, haciéndola perder el aire por algunos segundos. Se pregunta por que no cae, y cae en la cuenta de que son brazos los que la sujetan.

¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Por Dios Mía, en que estás pensando! –le gritó aquella persona sujetándola fuertemente, sin poder hacer mucho estando el cuerpo de la chica como un peso muerto. Y para Mirumy fue como despertar de su ensueño, aquella voz… con sólo oír la primera palabra supo que esa voz era aquel "_algo_" que necesitaba para desear vivir, para luchar, para sobrevivir. Y al ver en donde se encontraba, y como, supo que no deseaba esto, y se agarró fuertemente del brazo del chico, quién al notar que su suicida en potencia había recobrado la razón, la pudo levantar y poner a salvo, y al bajar de la baranda con el peso de ambos, cayeron al suelo torpemente.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada ella al chico que se encontraba debajo suyo, sobándose la cabeza.

Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¡¿Estás bien de la cabeza?! ¡Por Dios que tirarse de una azotea no es algo muy inteligente que digamos! –le gritó enfurecido, mirándola con ira pero al mismo tiempo, con preocupación y temor. Mirumy nunca se había sentido así de estúpida e idiota, tampoco sabía si alguna vez lo había sido así antes, es sólo que nunca le habían gritado de aquella forma, y se sintió aturdida y anonadada, y que hay que decir de avergonzada. Sus mejillas le ardían con tal intensidad que sentía que iba a estallar.

Perdón Kunimitsu –fue lo único que Mirumy pudo decir, quedándose arrodilla en el suelo con los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas, ante esto la mirada de Tezuka se ablandó y la abrazó fuertemente contra su regazo.

¿Es que no te das cuenta de la tremenda locura que acabas de hacer? No puedo, ni quiero pensar en el resultado de esto si es que yo no te hubiese encontrado a tiempo. ¿En que estabas pensando? No, sabes que, no quiero oírlo, me podría aterrar con tu respuesta –mantenía su mejilla apoyada en el tope de la cabeza de la chica, quién sentía sus ojos arder de vergüenza y dolor. Le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él, para poder contener las lágrimas en su sitio.

Perdón, perdón y gracias –susurró sabiendo que no le había agradecido a Tezuka por haberla salvado de aquella actitud tan imprudente. Él levantó el rostro de Mía, notando lo sonrojado que estaba y sus ojos cristalinos, posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la acarició con el pulgar mirándola firmemente, para de pronto, apoyar su frente en la de ella y suspirar.

Eres tan linda –dijo, posando su otra mano en la de ella, haciendo que la piel de la chica temblara y esta le mirase sorprendida y sonrojada. Más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba si que eso era posible, pero sonrió.

Tan linda y tan tonta –él chico volvió a suspirar, y nuevamente la vergüenza atormentó a Mirumy.

No te voy a preguntar los por qué, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que no me los vas a confesar, o por lo menos no ahora. Sólo, sólo te pido que me prometas que no lo volverás a siquiera pensar otra vez. Por favor. –suplicó él entregando su alma en aquella frase sin que ella lo supiese. Claro que la chica aceptó prometerle tal cosa, pues mientras tuviera su _"algo"_ que la hiciera luchar, podría hacerlo, aun que jamás imaginó cuanto la haría luchar.

Gracias –susurró Kunimitsu, y ambos se quedaron así un buen tiempo sin necesidad de hablar, ni de decir nada. Pues fue como si el tiempo no existiera, y la eternidad se presentara ante ellos enmarcado aquel momento.

Sakuno –

Sakuno, escucha por favor –pidió Ryoma nuevamente al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

Si, perdón, dime –ella se re incorporó y secó sus lágrimas, poniendo atención a las palabras de su acompañante.

Yo, yo quiero que dejes de pensar en el pasado, y me mires a mi, a quién soy hoy –partió él.

Y ¿quién eres? –preguntó Sakuno sin entender mucho.

Soy quién te ama, y no deja de pensar en ti en todo el día, y que se preocupa por ti y quiere saber cada mínimo detalle de tu vida. Soy… -continuó el más la chica le interrumpió.

Basta Ryoma, ¿de que estas hablando? –la incredulidad se apoderó de ella.

Del presente, de mi y de ti, tu me amabas, lo sé, y también sé que aún sientes lo mismo. Y yo desde qu… -nuevamente Sakuno no le dejó terminar.

Ya no te amo, hace mucho que eso se acabó –dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y caminó enojada alejándose de él y deseando con todo su corazón que la dejase de fastidiar. Más Ryoma no se rindió, si es que ella realmente no sintiese nada por él, entonces ¿Por qué huía? La siguió y con un rápido movimiento la cogió del brazo haciéndola darse la vuelta.

Suéltame –exigió la muchacha mirándola con frialdad, mostrando nuevamente aquella barrera que protegía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Mírame –pidió él, ella trató de evadirlo más Ryoma la obligó a mirarlo.

Mírame a los ojos. Yo sé que tú ves en mis ojos la verdad. Tu eres un pasado confuso, y herido y lastimado, pero cada vez que me vez yo sé que en mi está el presente, la esperanza de que esto funcione y tu lo rehúyes, tu escapas del presente, por que aún te asusta el pasado. Pero no te das cuenta de todo el daño que te causas, por qué si no ves el presente, ¿Qué pasa con el futuro? Podríamos tenerlo, ambos ser el futuro, pero tú no quieres. Y quiero que sepas que seguiré luchando por ti, por mí, por nosotros, pero temo que él día en que realmente te des cuenta de la verdad, yo ya no esté aquí para ti, por que ya no seré tu presente. Sólo quiero que sepas que hoy, ahora, en este momento, ni ayer, ni mañana, hoy, yo te amo y desde ahora soy tuyo. Sólo quería que supieras esto. –finalizó sorprendido de sí mismo al ver como había expresado las emociones de su corazón con tanta claridad como jamás lo imaginó posible, y se sintió feliz y satisfecho, sabiendo que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Miró a Sakuno por última vez antes de levantarse e irse de allí. Para la chica él se fue tan rápido como para decir algo que le sorprendió encontrarse sola de pronto, más pensó tal vez que ella se había quedado en shock por tanto tiempo que no logró percatarse de la ida de Ryoma. Se sentía tan consciente de su cuerpo, como hacia años no se sentía, su corazón palpitaba con tal violencia y dolor, que temió que este fuera a estallar, apretó su puño en su pecho queriendo acabar con la desesperación que inundó su ser. Y se quedó allí. Aturdida entre los recuerdos, entre el presente, entre las palabras de Ryoma y los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón.

_**Continuará…**_

Capítulo 5: _**"La primera verdad"**_

_¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –preguntó ella con curiosidad a su acompañante._

_Necesito saber que hacer, por que algo esta mal y no sé como remediarlo –pidió Sakuno con extrema sinceridad._

_Se puede saber ¿Qué diablos haces con él? –la sujetó con violencia, en su mirada se veía la ira y la rabia, ella sintió verdadero temor._

_Yo… Yo estuve comprometida una vez –partió la muchacha entristecida por los recuerdos, mientras sus amigas la observaban incrédulas._

_¿Cómo sé que le amo? ¿Cómo es que se debe amar correctamente? –Kumiko miró a su amiga entre divertida y conmovida, sentándose pronto a su lado como si fuera su mamá. _

_**Contestación de Reviews:**_

Perdón por no contestar reviews hoy, es que es un poco tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano ya que me voy de viaje. Por eso les quise dejar el capítulo y en el siguiente contestaré todos los reviews pendientes. A todas las lectoras que estén muy bien, y muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus halagos, siempre. Se les valora mucho, mucho. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

_**Bueno, eso sería hasta ahora. Besos. Cuidense. Pórtense mal, y nos estamos leyendo. No se les olvide dejarle R/R a esta escritora frustrada... Se aceptan críticas constructivas, consejos, ideas, participaciones, felicitaciones. Lo que se les ocurra. **_


End file.
